Molly's Great Search
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: Molly is desperate to find out why her mother abandoned Megan, Julie and herself. When she goes looking for the only person who can provide the answers, will she get the truth or a broken heart? R/R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own all of the Human characters in this story as well as Baby Rainbow Star and Melody.

God loves you  
Enjoy

"Molly's Great Search"

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful afternoon in Ponyland. Kassie was getting her reading lesson from Megan outside. The sun was shining so brightly, that Megan had put up a tent so that Kassie's eyes wouldn't be bothered by the sun when she read. Megan enjoyed teaching Kassie outside and it was nice to be able to enjoy the springtime weather.

As Megan helped Kassie sound out the word "caterpillar", Molly ran out of the Estate with Julie hot on her heels.

"Give it back!" Julie shouted. "It's my turn now."

"Nice try," Molly said. "Fizzy, catch!" With that, she threw whatever was in her hand to Fizzy, who caught it and took off at full speed.

Unfortunately, Fizzy was running so fast that she didn't see the tent that Megan had put up and before she knew it….Crash!

"Fizzy Oh my gosh!" Molly cried, running to her best friend. "Fizzy, are you okay?" She knelt down beside her best friend who looked like she was hurt.

Fizzy nodded as she stood, but quickly fell back down, due to pain in her front right hoof.

Alerted to the noise, Megan came out of the tent, wanting to make sure that nobody was hurt.

"What happened?" Megan asked, standing next to Molly who was now in tears.

"It's all my fault!" Molly sobbed. "it's all my fault! I threw it too far! I'm so sorry Fizzy! I'm…" Her voice trailed off as she collapsed on the ground in tears. She wrapped her arms around Fizzy's neck, crying into her mane.

Megan took charge immediately. She sent Kassie inside and pulled Julie back, who was about to leave to spend time with Cupcake.

"Serves you right!" Julie said, a little too pleased about the turn of events. "If you would have just given it to me and not acted like a bossy know-it-all…." She trailed off as Megan glared at her.

"I'm not a bossy know-it-all!" Molly cried. "You need to learn how to be patient and wait. But it doesn't matter now because you can have it. I don't want it anymore!" With that, she threw whatever Fizzy had been holding for her to Julie, managing to hit her in the face by pure accident.

The reason was, she hadn't seen what she was doing due to the fact that her face was still buried in Fizzy's mane.

Julie's lower lip started to quiver and she ran off in tears. She ran smack into Abby, who picked her up.

"What's the matter, Jules?" She asked, carrying Julie into the Estate. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Meanwhile back outside, Megan had seen what Molly and Jjulie had been playing with and was now trying to calm Molly down while scolding her at the same time.

"Molly Shaianne Hartson!" Megan scolded. "Molly, look at me right now."

Molly did so. She knew when Megan used her full name, it meant she was in trouble.

"Why were you playing with Aunt Abby's pearls?" Megan asked sternly. "Where did you get them? And why in Paradise Estate or Ponyland for that matter would you hit your older sister with them?"

"It was an accident!" Molly cried. "I wasn't looking." Then in an even tinier whisper she said, 'I'm sorry!"

Megan nodded and then did the hardest thing she ever had to do. She picked Molly up and separated her from Fizzy. This just made Molly cry harder. She wanted to stay with her best friend. Fizzy needed her.

Megan started stroking Molly's hair, which was in pigtails and tried to calm her down. She didn't want Molly to make herself sick. She carried Molly into the Estate and towards their bedroom.

"I'm glad that you're sorry, sweetie, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you on time out for at least ten minutes."

They had gotten to their room and Megan had set Molly down on her bed.

Molly knew better than to get up, so she just lowered her head and continued to cry. She wanted to be with Fizzy, but a part of her understood why Megan was punishing her.

"I'll be back in ten minutes to talk to you, okay?" Megan patted Molly's shoulder gently and left the room. As she closed the door, she sighed. She had to see if Julie was okay, but first thing was first, she had to go check on Fizzy.

She walked back outside and found Fizzy still in the same spot she had been in after the accident had happened. Megan rushed to her and knelt down beside her.

"I'm sorry about that, Miss Fizzy," Megan said sincerely while using her special name for Fizzy. "I didn't mean to just leave you hanging like that. Molly just needed a good time out."

Fizzy nodded.

"It's okay," she said. "I know you didn't mean to do that on purpose. I hope Molly's okay. I know it wasn't her fault. Julie's either. To tell you the truth, Julie started it. And I'm not just sayin' that because Molly's my best friend. I promise. I love Molly very much, but I also care for Julie. I don't like it when they fight. They need to learn how to be friends.""

Megan nodded as she patted Fizzy's mane and then started to examine her front right hoof. It looked like it was sprained.

As Megan was doing a thorough examination, Mike Collin, Patrick's uncle, came out of the Estate. He had come up for a few days. He walked over to Megan and Fizzy with Kassie in his arms. The child was crying out of worry for Molly and Fizzy.

"What's goin' on' out here, lassie?" Mike asked. "Kassie came in cryin' her eyes out. She said somethin' about an accident and Fizzy getting' hurt."

Megan nodded as she patted Fizzy's mane and told her to stay put for two to five minutes.

"Something like that." She then turned back to Fizzy. "I'll be right back." Megan promised. She then went into the Estate to find something to bandage Fizzy's injury. She found an ace bandage in the first aid kit. She brought it out and started to wrap Fizzy's hoof gently in it. "There," Megan said triumphantly

while patting Fizzy's mane. "Now, you just rest for a little while. I have to go talk to Molly and Julie."

Fizzy nodded and gave Megan a grateful smile.

"Thanks," she said. "And like I said before, Julie truly started this one. I can even tell you what happened if you like."

Megan nodded as she sat down beside Fizzy and listened to her friend explain what had happened between her two younger sisters.

"Molly was playing with your Aunt Abby's pearls, pretending to be a princess. I came in and blew some bubbles, ya know ,to get her giggling? Well, then Julie came in and said she wanted to play with the perals. Molly said okay, but she had to wait until she was done. Julie agreed and started making a flower reef for Baby Cotton Candy. After she was done, Molly was taking the pearls off to give them to Julie and Julie grabbed them. That's when Molly told her that grabbing wasn't nice and she said that Julie could have them, if she didn't grab. I agreed and told Julie to ask for them like a big girl. Julie didn't want to and tried to grab them again. that's when Molly ran for it, with the pearls. Julie ran after her and you saw the rest." Fizzy said, blushing sheepishly. "I didn't mean to ruin your tent, Megan."

Megan nodded as she sighed and patted Fizzy's mane.

"It's okay, Miss Fizzy. It wasn't your fault. I need to go talk to Molly and Julie now. Will you be okay for a little while?"

Fizzy nodded.

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"I'll stay with you," Kassie said, sitting down next to Fizzy and picking up a book. "Want to read with me?"

Fizzy smiled at the little girl.

"Sure. Let's see…." Fizzy gazed at the book as Kassie opened it and she began to help the little girl read it.

Meanwhile, Megan walked into the Estate and headed for the room she shared with Molly. She was about ten feet from it when Firefly snuck up behind her and did her double inside-out loop, catching Megan by surprise.

Megan giggled as she hung on tightly.

"Firefly!" Megan said while giggling. "I can't believe you just did that to me!"

"Well, believe it, sweetie." Firefly said, nuzzling Megan gently. "Do you want to go for a flight with me?"

"I would love to," Megan said, 'but it'll have to wait for at least an hour. I have to solve a little fight between Molly and Julie."

Firefly frowned.

"Uh-oh. What happened?"

"I'll explain it to you during our flight," Megan promised, patting her best friend's mane gently.

"Gotcha." Firefly said. She landed and Megan dismounted. After Firefly was gone, Megan made her way to her bedroom and went inside. She found Molly sitting on the bed. She was still crying and holding Brandon close.

"Okay, Molly," she said. "Time out's over. Now, Fizzy told me what happened."

"Am I in bigger trouble?" Molly asked.

"No," Megan said. "But you shouldn't have been playing with Aunt Abby's pearls without permission."

"I'm sorry."

"And you shouldn't have thrown them that hard at Julie. You could have really hurt her."

"I didn't see when I threw them. Honest!"

"Well, I think you need to say you're sorry to Julie."

"Why? She started it."

"I know she started it, and I'm going to have to tell her to apologize too."

Molly nodded. She understood.

Meanwhile, Abby was giving Julie a lecture, to save Megan some time. Abby had come up for a few days and she had brought her daughter, Brooke, who was just three years old with her. Brooke loved Ponyland a lot and she enjoyed spending time with Ribbon and Baby Heart Throb.

"It doesn't matter if you think Molly was being selfish," Abby said. "If you want something, you don't grab for it. You ask nicely like a big girl."

"But she ..." Julie started.

"No buts, Julie. Now I want you to apologize to Molly."

"But I don't want to."

"Julia Corina Hartson, you go apologize to your little sister right now!"

Julie could tell Abby was in a bad mood. She got off her bed and started down the hall to Molly's room.

Abby followed to make sure Julie was going to apologize, and not sneak into the kitchen and get some cookies from Cupcake.

"Molly," Abby said. "I think Julie has something to say to you."

Julie just stood there. Abby gave her a gentle nudge.

"I'm sorry, Molly," she said.

"I'm sorry, too," Molly replied. "I didn't mean to throw the pearls at you."

"And I didn't mean to grab them, and I didn't mean to call you a bossy know-it-all."

"Good," Abby said. "Now, don't you feel better now that you've apologized?"

"I guess," Julie said. "Come on, Molly. Let's go play."

"Hold it!" Abby said. "Freeze!"

"What?" Molly asked.

"The necklace, please?"

Julie groaned, and gave Abby the pearls. Then the girls walked off to play.

Abby sat down and took a deep breath.

"I'm glad that's over," she said. "Another crisis averted."

Megan nodded and smiled. She was glad too. Now she could relax a little. She went to see what Firefly was doing. She wanted to spend some time with her best friend.

Later that afternoon, Patrick walked into the kitchen. He heaved a sigh, and sat down at the table. He then got up and gave Megan a kiss. She returned it and rested her head on his shoulder for about a minute.

After they broke away, Patrick went back to his seat and snatched some cookies from the tray. He often hung out in Ponyland since Megan lived there now and often spent some nights there. He and Megan weren't rushing into anything, but

Patrick's parents were at ease with him being there than hanging out in the city.

"You're home early," Abby commented.

"Half day," Patrick replied. "And I'm fried."

"Uh oh, what happened?"

"Even though it was a half day, I still had gym. We're playing volleyball. And that really isn't my game. I prefer soccer and baseball. Anyway, Coach Knight started picking on me. Again."

"Coach Knight always picks on you?" Megan asked.

"That's sort of an understatement," Patrick said, shrugging. "I mean, he knows I'm a good soccer player, but with everything else, well, he doesn't think I'm coordinated."

"What you need is a new gym coach," Abby said.

Patrick shrugged. He picked up his backpack, and started off to his room. He wanted to get started on his homework so he could have the rest of the day to goof off. He really wanted to spend some time with Firefly and do the double inside out loop. He needed to vent a little and he couldn't do that with anyone but Firefly. And maybe Megan.

Meanwhile outside, Julie was picking flowers and Molly was playing catch with Baby Lofty and Baby Tiddly-Winks. Mike was sitting close by, watching them.

Mike found it strange that Julie wasn't playing with Molly and the baby ponies.

"Hey Julie, could you come over here for a minute?" Mike asked.

"Yeah?" Julie asked, walking over.

"Why aren't you playin' with Molly?" Mike inquired.

"She doesn't want me to play with her. And I don't want to play with her anyway."

"Come on, lassie. She apologized, and you apologized."

"I still don't want to play with her."

"That's fine with me, Julie," Molly said, pausing in her game. "Because I don't want to play with you, either."

Mike bit his lower lip. This was turning into a problem. Mike then nudged Julie gently and Julie gave him a Look.

"Molly!" Baby Lofty said excitedly. "Throw ball gain!"

Molly smiled but then said, "Uh, I didn't hear any nice words. What nice words do you use for me?"

"Pease! Pease! Pease!" Baby Lofty said excitedly, practically flying into the air.

"That's better," Molly said. She threw the ball to Baby Lofty, who caught it and threw it to Baby Tidly-Winks.

Just then, Spike came out. He grinned when he saw the game in progress and called, "Hey Molly! Can I join you guys?"

Molly smiled.

"Sure! Come on."

Baby Lofty shook her head and ran to Molly. She had remembered what had happened the last time she and the other baby ponies had played a game of volleyball with Spike. She didn't want a repeat of it.

"Aw, Baby Lofty, it's okay," Molly said. "What's the matter, sweetie? Can you use your words and tell Molly what's wrong?"

Baby Lofty whimpered as she buried her face in Molly's shoulder.

"No want Spike to play!" Baby Lofty wailed. "He hurt me last time he play ball with us! No want to get hurt again."

"How?" Molly asked, unaware of what had gone on that day. She hadn't been there. She had been at her Aunt Abby's for the weekend with Julie.

Hearing Baby Lofty's cries of protest, Spike frowned and wandered away, seeing if he could find one of the big brother ponies. He knew they would let him hang out with them.

As Molly started to comfort Baby Lofty, she felt a gentle, but firm hand on her shoulder. She whirled around, Baby Lofty in her arms to find Megan standing behind her.

"Living room now." Was all Megan said. She did NOT look happy at all.

"Uh-oh!" Baby Lofty whispered. "You in trouble, Molly?" She asked innocently.

Molly shrugged as she followed Megan into the house.

"I'm not sure." Molly said. "I hope not. I don't know what I did."

Megan pointed to a couch she knew Molly liked to sit in.

"Sit." She said.

Molly did so and waited for Megan to continue.

"I want to know why you and Julie aren't playing with each other and I want to know now. And don't give me the famous, I don't want to play with her, because I'm not buying it my spunky Punky. Because you are NOT like that. You're more forgiving than that." She now was smiling a little, which made Molly feel

a little bit better.

Molly then mumbled something that Megan couldn't understand. The only word Megan got out of the explanation was Fizzy.

"What about Fizzy?" Megan asked, her voice softening a little. "Molly? Molly, honey, what about Fizzy? I can't help you unless you talk to me. Now look at me and tell me what you just said. Come on, sweetie. You're a big girl now. You need to set a good example for Kassie and Julie right now. I know you

can do it."

Molly looked up to meet her sister's concerned green eyes. When Molly gazed up at Megan, her eyes were full of tears and she was breathing hard.

"I don't want to play with Julie because she said it was my fault that Fizzy got hurt." Molly then lowered her voice a little and whispered, "She's right. It is my fault. It's all my fault! I wouldn't' be surprised if Fizzy never talks to me again. I'd probably deserve it." With that, Molly burst into tears and buried her face in her hands.

Megan sighed and walked over to where Molly was sitting. The moment she sat down, Molly lifted her head enough so that she could see who it was and then launched herself at Megan. She buried her face in Megan's shoulder and continued to cry out of guilt.

All Megan could do was hold her and stroke her hair. She didn't know what to say. She thought that Molly was just trying to get Julie back for calling her a bossy know-it-all, but now Megan knew that wasn't' the case.

"Shh," Megan soothed as she started rubbing Molly's back. "Shh, hush now, my little sunshine. It's okay. You're all right. Your big sister has you now. I'm right here. You're safe and sound in my arms where you belong. It's okay." She continued to soothe Molly until the little girl cried herself into a restless slumber. Megan sighed as she picked Molly up and tucked her in bed, gave her a kiss and then went to talk to Julie. She needed to have a long talk with her. But first she needed to see if Fizzy could talk to Molly after she woke up. Megan knew that Fizzy didn't by any means blame Molly for what happened. She didn't even blame Julie, but Megan also knew that Molly wouldn't believe it unless she heard it straight from Fizzy's mouth. She was like that about things like this.

As Megan reached Julie's room, Baby Lofty ran to her in tears. She picked her up and cradled her close. She then gave her to Patrick so that she, Megan could deal with Julie. She knew Patrick would be able to help the baby pony just as well as she would and right now, Megan's main concern was finding out

why Julie had made Molly upset. She also needed to let Julie know that Fizzy didn't blame her for the accident either…


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own all of the Human characters in this story as well as Baby Rainbow Star and Melody.

God loves you  
Enjoy

"Molly's Great Search"

Chapter 2

When Megan reached Julie's room, she knocked.

"Come in," Julie said. She sounded like she had been crying.

Megan walked in to find Julie holding Baby Cotton Candy in her arms.

"Julie sad," Baby Cotton Candy informed Megan. "Can you make her all better, Megan?"

Megan had to smile at Baby Cotton Candy. She was so sweet and cute.

"I'll try," Megan said. "Why don't' you go and play."

Baby Cotton Candy shook her head.

"I want to stay with Julie. Pwease, Megan?"

Megan nodded and sighed. She patted Julie's shoulder gently and then started to ask her what happened.

Just then, Patrick came into the room. He stopped when he saw Julie crying.

"Uh-oh," Patrick said. "Did I miss something?"

Megan nodded.

"Yup. A lot of somethings, but it's okay. I've got it."

Patrick nodded.

"I wondered what happened to Molly. She and I were going to play a game of Sorry, but she's asleep. Is she sick?" He asked in concern.

Megan shook her head as she went on to explain to Patrick what happened. She stepped out in the hallway, so that they could have some privacy.

"Molly and Julie are at it again," Megan explained.

"What happened now?" Patrick asked.

"Molly was playing with our Aunt Abby's pearls, and Julie wanted a turn. Molly told her to wait, and once she was done, Julie made a grab for them, so then Molly took them back, and then Julie started chasing her, so Molly threw the pearls to Fizzy, and Fizzy crashed and hurt her leg. Julie and Molly called

each other some names, and then they decided not to play with each other."

"Julie should know better than this. After all, she's nine years old."

"I know. So I talked to Molly, and I wanted to know why she and Julie weren't playing with each other, so now Molly said that Julie said it was her fault that Fizzy got hurt and Molly believed her. I'm going to have to give Julie a talking to."

"Good luck."

"I don't believe in luck." Megan reminded her boyfriend of the last two years. With that, she went back into Julie's room to talk to her.

"Can we talk, little one?" Megan asked, using her special name for Julie.

Julie nodded and held her arms up to Megan. Megan picked Julie up and set her in her lap. Julie snuggled into her big sister for a cuddle. She really did love Megan a lot.

"Okay, Molly said that you said it was her fault Fizzy got hurt."

"I did," Julie said.

"Why?"

"Because it is her fault."

"Julie, it wasn't her fault, and it wasn't your fault. Fizzy ... .well, you know Fizzy. Sometimes when she's playing, she doesn't look where she's going. It wasn't anybody's fault. It was just an accident. Is something wrong, little one?"

"Nothing's wrong," Julie replied, although Megan knew she was lying.

"Well, you're not being very nice to Molly."

"Molly isn't being nice to me."

"You haven't been nice to Molly for some time now, little one. What's the matter?" Megan wanted to know what was wrong with Julie so that she could help her. "Will you say you're sorry to Molly?"

Julie nodded.

"Okay." She said. "I'll say I'm sorry."

"Aw, that's my girl. But you're going to have to wait. Molly's taking a nap now."

"Okay. Let me know when she wakes up, and I'll apologize. But right now, I'm gonna go see what Aunt Abby's doing."

"No, I think you should stay here in your room until Molly wakes up. Then you can apologize to her."

"Whyyyy!"

Megan raised her eyebrow. She didn't tolerate whining from Julie. She felt her sister was too old for that.

Julie sort of blushed, and sunk a little lower.

"Maybe you're right," she said, quietly.

"Okay," Megan said. "Come on, Baby Cotton Candy."

Baby Cotton Candy frowned, but then followed Megan out of the room. She knew Julie needed some time alone.

Patrick was waiting for her.

"I wish those two would just learn to get along," he said. "When you guys first moved here, they got along great! What's the matter?"

"Julie just misses our Mom," Megan said.

"Well I miss my Dad," Patrick replied. "And he's all the way down in Kansas, so it's hard to go see him whenever I want!" Patrick's parents were divorced. His mother lived in Nebraska while his father lived in the sunflower state. Although his parents were both from Ireland.

"Well while I know where our mother moved to, she hasn't been in contact with us since I was eight years old and Julie was three." Megan sighed as she continued. "Before Mom left, meaning for the first seven years of my life and the first three years of Julie's life, she was a great Mom. But then. . .. . I don't

know, she just forgot how to be one I guess. She used to take us on trips to the zoo and different things like that. But then one day, she just... .I guess it got too much and then after my little sunshine was born, she just took off. I still remember that day as if it was yesterday. We had all gotten ready to go to the mall and something didn't feel right. Mom parked the car in the very back of the parking lot and we all got out..." Megan's voice trailed

off as tears came to her green eyes.

Patrick didn't dare speak. He knew Megan needed to get this off her mind and a part of Patrick really wanted to know what had happened.

"After we got out of the car, Mom gave me Molly's diaper bag and then she walked ahead of us. Before I knew it, she had disappeared in the crowd. She was gone. Julie asked me where Mommy was and I couldn't' answer her. I didn't know what to say. I finally took her and Molly into the bathroom on a pretense of taking a potty break and then I told them what Mom had done. Julie was in disbelief for about two minutes and then she just broke down. I held her for about twenty-five minutes and then we ended up staying in the mall for a few days and then we went back to Aunt Abby's house. She got temporary custody of us, but then the court system stepped in and that's how we got placed with... .with "him"." Megan said the last word as if it tasted bad. She then grew silent and burst into tears.

Patrick did the only thing he could think of. He took Megan into his arms and gave her a hug and kiss. He started to gently stroke her hair.

"Shh, shh, hush now. It's okay, Megan. It's all right. It's okay. . . " Patrick continued to soothe his girlfriend until she calmed down a little.

"Thanks," Megan said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get that upset."

Patrick shook his head.

"It's okay," Patrick said. 'I understand. It's not easy. I should know. When my Mom..." His voice trailed off as he thought long and hard whether to tell Megan what he wanted to say.

"When your Mom what?" Megan asked.

Patrick then shook his head.

"Never mind," Patrick said.

"Patrick?" Megan asked. "What were you going to say? Rainbow for your thoughts?"

Patrick smiled slightly. He liked it when Megan said that. He then shook his head again and gave Megan one more kiss before patting her shoulder and getting up.

"I'm going to do some homework," Patrick said. "Are you going to be okay?"

Megan nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks." She smiled after her boyfriend as she watched him leave. She was still a little curious as to what Patrick had started to tell her. But she knew Patrick would talk to her when he was ready. Megan sighed and got up. She knew that Julie missed their mother, but she knew Molly missed having a mother more than both of them combine. Megan wished she could take her little sunshine and little one's pain away, but she knew she couldn't.

Megan knew she was doing her best to raise Molly and Julie to be sweet and loving little girls and that was enough for Megan at the present time. The rest would just

work itself out in time.

A few hours later, Molly woke up to find Fizzy sitting beside her bed. She was grinning at her gently. she put a comforting hoof on her shoulder and nuzzled her.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Fizzy asked.

Molly nodded as she wrapped her arms around Fizzy's neck for a hug.

After she pulled away, Fizzy continued talking to her.

"I want to talk to you." Fizzy began gently.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Fizzy," Molly said. "It's my fault."

"It isn't your fault. It was just an accident. I don't blame you at all."

"You don't?"

"Not at all. I don't blame Julie either. It's nobody's fault."

"Really?"

"Really." Fizzy began nuzzling Molly. Everything was all right then.

"Thanks Fizzy," Molly said, giving Fizzy another hug.

"Aw, no problem!" Fizzy said happily. "You're my best friend after all. I would do anythin' for you."

Molly nodded and grinned. She loved Fizzy a lot.

After Molly and Fizzy had spent some time together, Molly left to find Julie. She found her older sister picking flowers.

"Hi," Molly said. "What are you doing?"

"Picking flowers," Julie said. She picked a flower, and handed it to her little sister. "I'm sorry I said it was your fault Fizzy got hurt," she said. "Because it wasn't."

"I know. I forgive you. Want to play?"

"Okay."

Molly and Julie went to the nursery and started to play tea party.

During dinner that night, Molly's mood totally changed. She was quiet and a lot more distant than she had been earlier. She didn't eat much and when dessert came around, she didn't do anything but make lion faces in her pudding with her spoon.

Megan caught this instantly and realized that something was wrong with her little sunshine.

After dinner, Megan suggested to have cuddle time with Molly in their room. Molly agreed, but she needed to spend some time with Fizzy first.

After spending an hour with Fizzy, Molly met Megan in their room. Megan was sitting in a rocking chair that was by the window. She motioned for Molly to sit with her, but Molly just stood there for a minute. She was frowning and Megan could tell she was close to tears.

"Molly?" Megan asked softly. "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you, sweetie?"

Molly shrugged.

"Nothing's bothering me, " Molly said, her voice cracking a little. "What makes you think that something is bothering me. I'm fine."

Megan laughed softly.

"You're fine, huh? Well if you're fine, then why were you making lion faces in your pudding with your spoon instead of eating it?"

"I like making lion faces in my pudding," Molly replied, not looking up at Megan.

"Molly." Megan said, sighing a little. "We always tell each other everything. Come on. What's the matter with my little sunshine?"

Molly sighed as she tried to tell Megan what was up. she had never had problems talking to Megan before, but now it seemed kind of strange. After all, Megan had had a mother for almost eight years, Molly hadn't.

"I miss Mommy," Molly finally said, sighing.

Megan nodded and held her arms out to Molly, but Molly didn't move.

"Molly, it's okay to miss Mommy. It's perfectly normal. She wasn't around for you and now she's living in Chicago. I would be worried if you didn't miss her."

Molly shook her head as the flood gates opened, but still, she stayed where she was, even though a part of her wanted to dive into Megan's safe and loving embrace and be comforted. Another part knew she had to get this out in the open before Megan did anything to help her. She knew that once she was in Megan's lap, she was going to cry uncontrollably and not be able to use her words at all. She needed to get this off her heart before she broke down completely.

"You don't' understand," Molly began, her voice cracking still. "You don't know what it's like You had Mommy for a little while. I Know she left all of us, but I never had a chance to know what it was like to have her hold me or tell me she loved me or just to be there for me when I had a bad dream. I didn't have that. I never had that. Not with her. You did all of those things for me and you're still doing it and I appreciate it. I really, really do.

I love you so much, Megan. But sometimes, I just…. I just…." She could feel her voice cracking and she could feel the tears coming. "I just…"

"What?" Megan asked gently. "What is it, honey?"

"I know this is gonna make me sound like a baby, but I want my Mommy." With that, Molly threw herself into Megan's lap, sobbing her heart out.

"Shh, " Megan soothed, trying to calm Molly down. She too had tears in her eyes. She knew her baby sister was suffering, but she had no idea just how much. "SHh, hush now, my little sunshine. It's okay, honey. It's all right, sweetie. Megan has you. Your big sister's here. I have you, sweetheart.

You're okay. It's perfectly normal that you feel this way. It is. You're not a baby for wanting a Mommy. You're not. I promise. It's okay. It's all right. That's my girl. That's my girl. SHh. Shh. Hush now. It's okay. You're all right. That's it. Just

cry it out. Just let it out. That's my girl. Shh. It's all right. I know, Moll. I know. I know, baby I know. Megan knows, sweetie. I know. SHh, hush now, my little sunshine. You're safe and sound in my arms where you belong. You're safe and sound in Megan's arms where you belong." Megan gave Molly a kiss

on her cheek and hugged her close as her little sister continued to let her feelings out.

Just then, Patrick came in. He knocked first, but when he didn't receive an answer, he thought something was wrong, so he walked in to check if Megan and Molly were okay.

When he saw Molly crying in Megan's arms, he got worried.

"What's the matter with Molly?" Patrick asked. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," Megan said as she stroked Molly's hair and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. Molly was still crying pretty hard. As she started calming down a little, she told Megan everything she had kept to herself for about four years now. By the time she was done, she had burst into tears once

again.

After Megan had tucked Molly into bed, she gave her a kiss and went to talk to Patrick. She needed to explain things to him.

"So what was wrong with my spunky Punky?" Patrick asked in concern.

Megan sighed as she pulled Patrick into a nearby room so that they could talk in private. Once the door was shut, Megan sat on the bed and began to tell Patrick what was going on with Molly.

"Molly misses our mother," she explained.

"Uh oh, here we go again," Patrick said.

Megan ignored that comment from her boyfriend and continued to explain.

"Mom left us when Molly was a baby. She never knew her. And I was basically both her sister and her mother."

"I wish I could say I understood," Patrick said. "But I don't. I mean, I understand that she's sad and upset that she never had a mother, but I don't exactly know what she's going through. Up until the time I was eleven, my parents got along great. Then that's when all the fighting started."

Megan nodded and went in to check on Molly. She had cried it all out, and was fast asleep. Megan gave Molly a kiss and told her she loved her, then she left the room and closed the door gently.

As Megan and Patrick entered the kitchen, Patrick snapped his fingers and gasped.

"I just remembered something," Patrick said. "I left something at my house while Jake and I were working on an English project. See ya later, Megan! I love you." He kissed Megan good bye and ran out to find Firefly.

Megan stared after him a little strangely. It wasn't' like Patrick to leave something from school at his house at the last minute and it CERTAINLY wasn't like Patrick to wait until the last minute to retrieve it either. Something was up…


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own all of the Human characters in this story as well as Baby Rainbow Star and Melody.

God loves you  
Enjoy

"Molly's Great Search"

Chapter 3

Meanwhile outside of the Estate, Patrick had found Firefly. He was now trying to talk her into flying him to Chicago so that they could find Megan, Julie and Molly's mother.

"You want me to do WHAT!" she shouted.

"You heard me," Patrick said. "I know we'll be able to find Megan, Julie and Molly's mother. I just know it. Come on, Firefly. Please?"

Firefly sort of made a face. But when she saw the look in Patrick's deep brown eyes, she found she just couldn't say no. Not when he was looking at her the same way Ember looked at her and Twilight when she wanted something.

"Okay," she said, finally. "Hop on."

"Firefly, you're the best!" Patrick shouted, hugging Firefly around the neck. Then they took off. They talked for a little while and then they both were lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until they reached the downtown part of Chicago, did they start talking again.

Meanwhile, back in the Estate, Megan walked into Julie's room. She found her in bed, cuddling Sagwa.

Abby was reading her "Beauty and the Beast" book to her.

Megan smiled as she sat down on the bed.

"I think it's time for you to get ready for bed now. Okay, little one?"

Julie sighed, but nodded. She was feeling a little tired anyway. After Abby had finished the story, Julie went to brush her teeth. She then got her pj's on and Megan and Abby tucked her in bed. Abby sung her a song and then Megan had a little cuddle time with Julie. She sung her "You Can Find a Rainbow

Anywhere" and "Let a Song Carry You Along".

After Julie's steady breathing could be heard, Megan gave Julie a kiss and patted her shoulder.

"Sweet dreams, little one. I love you very much. I'll see you when you wake up." With that, Megan made sure Julie would be warm enough and then she left the room. It had been a long night and she needed to get some sleep.

Before Megan actually got ready for bed, she went into the kitchen to see what was up. She wanted to see what was going on.

When Megan reached the kitchen, she found Cupcake and Abby having some tea.

"Come join us, sweetie," Abby said, motioning for Megan to sit next to her.

Megan smiled and did so. She really enjoyed having tea with her aunt. It was always a peaceful time for both of them.

Meanwhile, Firefly dove underneath a cloud or two as she made her way past a high rise building. It had taken them a long time to get there. Now that they were in Chicago, Firefly was trying not to be seen. Megan had never told her parents about Ponyland. Only her Aunt Abby knew about it.

Firefly hoped and prayed that Lisa didn't have a nervous break down because of meeting her.

As Firefly rounded a corner in the sky, Patrick shouted, "There it is! There it is, Firefly. Fieldson Apartment complex. Now we just have to find out which apartment Lisa lives in."

He scanned the building directory once inside and found nothing.

Patrick sighed as he thought of another plan. This had to work. It just had to.

"Maybe we could ask for help," Patrick said. "Maybe we could see if anyone knows Megan, Julie and Molly's Mom."

Before Firefly had a chance to respond, a man in a pin striped suit and bowler hat approached them. He looked oddly at Firefly, but didn't say anything. He then turned to Patrick and asked, "May I help you, my boy?"

"Yes. Uh, we're looking for Lisa Hartson. She's the mother of my girlfriend, Megan and her two younger sisters, Julie and Molly. We need to talk to her."

The man nodded and pointed to the third floor. "Third door on your right."

"Thanks," Patrick said. He jumped on Firefly's back and she took to the air. When they reached the apartment, Patrick knocked, making sure that Firefly was out of sight. About five minutes later, Lisa answered the door.

"Yes?" She asked, "May I help you?"

Patrick took a deep breath.

"Yes. My name is Patrick. I'm Megan's boyfriend. I need to talk to you."

Lisa nodded and her expression changed from puzzled to worried.

"What happened? Is Megan okay? Is Julie all right?"

Patrick nodded.

"Yes. Megan and Julie are just fine. I need to talk to you about your youngest daughter, Molly."

At the sound of Molly's name, Lisa frowned, but let Patrick in anyway.

Meanwhile back in Ponyland, Megan was becoming frantic. Patrick and Firefly hadn't' returned yet and she was now worried for their safety. She had checked on Kassie and Julie to find that they were sound asleep.

About ten minutes later, Megan was sitting in the living room, reading a book and nervously waiting for Patrick and Firefly to return, when Molly came into

the room. She came right over to Megan and crawled into her lap. Megan wrapped her arms around Molly and gave her a hug.

"Aw, what's this? " Megan asked. "Did you have a bad dream, my little sunshine?"

Molly shook her head as she buried her face in Megan's shoulder, letting the tears fall. Before she could say what was wrong, she hiccupped and threw up all over Megan and herself.

"Aw, Molly, shh," Megan soothed. "Shh, hush now, my little sunshine. It's okay, honey. I'm not mad at you. It was an accident. Does your tummy hurt, Moll? Is that what's the matter with my little sunshine?"

Molly nodded as she let out a painful sob.

Megan sighed as she picked Molly up and carried her to the bathroom. She set Molly down in front of the toilet and helped her to steady herself.

Molly spent about a half an hour in the bathroom.

By the time Megan finally got her to be able to lay down, she was still crying and she wanted to lay in Megan's lap.

Megan picked Molly up and gave her a hug. She wanted her to get better soon. She could tell that Molly's stomachache was brought on by stress and the day, but she couldn't

help but think that she might have caught it from Julie.

As Megan sat there, rocking Molly back and forth, she started getting a bad feeling in the pit of her own stomach. It wasn't nausea, it was worry and a sixth sense that something was wrong with Patrick and Firefly.

Almost at that exact same moment, Galaxy came into the living room. She looked worried.

"Megan?" She said. "Megan, Patrick didn't go to Linda's house," she said. "He and Firefly went to …" Galaxy's voice trailed off as Megan's cell phone went off. She answered it and tried to remain calm. She didn't want to wake Molly up.

"Hello? Patrick! OH my gosh, I was so worried about you and Firefly. Galaxy just came in and told me that… Never mind what Galaxy said, where in Ponyland are you? And don't try and tell me you're just leaving Linda's because I know you didn't go there. Now spill."

Meanwhile back in Chicago, Patrick was sitting in Lisa's apartment, talking to Megan on his cell phone. He had to tell her the truth. NO matter how mad she got at him, he had to tell her what he and Firefly were really up to.

"I'm not at Linda's," Patrick told Megan now.

"I kind of figured as much." Megan said. "Where are you?"

"Chicago." Patrick said, unsure how Megan would react.

"CHICAGO! How in the world did you get Firefly to take you there and why in Paradise Estate would you….. OH no, Patrick, you didn't. You didn't! You're not trying to get my…" Megan's voice trailed off. Then she continued. "Patrick, your heart is in the right place, but I don't think you'll get anywhere.

I never told you this but when Mom left when Molly was two years old, Julie was five and I was ten, she didn't plan on coming back."

"I have to try, " Patrick said. "For Molly. Besides, she's a nice lady. A little stubborn, but nice. I See where Julie gets it from."

Megan stifled a giggle.

"Well, you better be back in this house by no later than eight o' clock tomorrow morning." Megan instructed firmly. "I love you. Tell Firefly thanks from me and Molly and I'll see you both when you get home." With that, Megan hung up.

Patrick sighed with relief as he told her he loved her before hanging up the phone. He knew he was doing the right thing. He just had to get through to this woman. But as Patrick looked at the woman in front of him making tea, he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe Megan was right.

As he thought back on what Megan had just told him about her mother, he couldn't help but think that Megan was hiding something from him. Little did he know he was about to find out first hand what it was.

"I hope you like sugar in your tea," Lisa said.

Patrick nodded and sipped at his tea and thanked Lisa.

"Why don't you want to see Molly? She's a really terrific little girl. She's sweet and kind and has a very big heart. Not to mention a positive out look on life most of the time. And she's really fun to be around. Besides, she gives good

advice and great hugs whenever her friends or sisters need them." He smiled with pride at this.

Lisa took a deep breath before starting to speak.

"I don't want to see Molly." Then in a whisper that only Patrick could hear she said, "I never want to see her. I

never even wanted her in the first place." Then in an even tinier whisper she said, "She was a mistake. A big mistake."

Patrick's jaw about hit the ground when he heard this. He had never dreamed in a million years that Megan's mother would think such a thing about her own little girl. But then again, she had abandoned Megan, Julie and Molly when Megan was just ten, Julie was five and Molly was just two years old, so it didn't

surprise Patrick that Lisa would think that way, but he was kind of surprised that she would say it out loud.

When Patrick found his voice again he said, "You don't really mean that."

Lisa nodded.

"That's just it, young man, I do mean it. I never wanted her. Molly wasn't meant to be born. I didn't even love my husband at the time. I didn't want another baby. I didn't even think of it. It just happened. And I don't want to see Molly ever again. I'm sorry. You're going to have to leave now." She took Patrick's

cup and ushered him towards the door.

Patrick didn't have a chance to say a word in response. Lisa pushed him out of the door so fast, he almost fell down the three stairs leading up to her apartment.

Firefly caught him on her back via the double inside out loop and asked, "What happened?"

Patrick frowned, tears stinging his eyes.

Firefly could tell it was bad. She nuzzled Patrick gently, which caused him to break down right there. He wrapped his arms around Firefly's neck and sought comfort from his best friend.

"She doesn't want to see her," Patrick said, wiping his tears on his jacket sleeve. "She thinks… She said that Molly was a mistake."

Firefly's jaw about hit the ground when she heard this! She wanted to get Patrick calm down, but she also knew that she needed to get both of them home and soon.

"Listen," she said, nuzzling him gently, "we need to get back home before Megan has an asthma attack, no joke intended. We'll talk on the way. I promise. Hop on."

Patrick nodded and did so. He had long since stopped crying, but now his sadness was replaced by sympathy for Molly and anger towards Lisa.

When Firefly and Patrick got back home, Patrick jumped off Firefly's back and stormed into the Estate. He stomped upstairs, affectively waking Megan, some of the baby ponies and unfortunately Molly. He was ten feet away from his bedroom door when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Megan standing in back of him. She had a concerned look in her eyes.

"What happened?" Megan asked, even though she knew what all right.

She took Patrick into her arms and gave him a much needed hug. He laid his head against Megan's shoulder and sought the rest of the comfort he needed from his girlfriend.

After Patrick had calmed down, he and Megan sat down to talk. As Patrick was beginning to explain what happened, Kassie reached for Megan. Megan took her little shining star into her lap and started to sing her a song while Patrick started to explain.

"I can't believe Lisa said that!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Patrick! SHh, " Megan hissed. "You're going to wake up everyone in the whole Estate."

"I just can't believe that a mother would call her own child a mistake. My spunky Punky is anything but that. I have half a mind to….. I just can't believe she said that about her own daughter. Maybe it's better that she doesn't come up here."

Unbeknowgist to the two teens inside, Molly had gotten up to get a drink of water. She had stopped to listen when she had heard Patrick say her name.

Molly had heard enough. She burst into tears and pushed the door open. She ran across the room and launched herself at Megan.

Megan had just enough time to give Kassie to Patrick before Molly wrapped her arms around her waist, crying hard.

"Molly, honey, what's the matter, sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?" Megan asked, picking Molly up. Molly immediately buried her face in Megan's shoulder and cried harder. She was beginning to have trouble breathing and Megan needed to get her calm down. "Molly, honey, what's the matter, sweetheart? Can you use your words and tell Megan what's wrong? What's gotten my little sunshine so upset?"

Molly took a shaky breath and replied through her sobs, "I'm a mistake! I'm a big mistake! That's why Mommy didn't stay. It's my fault! It's all my fault!" With that, the tears came again as Molly found comfort in the safest place she knew her big sister's embrace.

"Molly, sweetie, look at me. I want you to look at Megan right now." Megan instructed kindly.

Molly raised her face to meet that of her older sister. She saw nothing but concern and gentleness in Megan's green eyes.

"You, Molly Shaianne Hartson are NOT nor will you ever be or have been a mistake. You are the sweetest, most precious little girl in my life. I love you so much and I NEVER want you to think anything else. Okay, my little sunshine?"

Molly nodded, but she was still crying.

"But she… She said that I was… I thought she cared. I thought she wanted to see me. I always thought that if I was good enough, she would come back. I guess I was wrong. " With that, Molly buried her face in Megan's shoulder again and sobbed her heart out.

"Aw, Molly. Listen to me, sweetie. You don't have to look at me, but I want you to listen to me. You are a VERY good girl. You are. And YOU were not the reason that Mom left. No matter what Julie says when she's really angry, no matter what Lisa said to Patrick. No matter what anyone says. You listen to

your big sister when I say, you Molly Shaianne Hartson are very good. You're not bad, honey. And it was "her" decision to leave and not come back."

Molly nodded, but she was still crying.

"Promise?" Molly asked through her tears.

"I promise." Megan replied. She then gave Molly a gentle kiss on her head and hugged her close. "I love you, Molly Shaianne Hartson. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Megan," Molly said as she snuggled into Megan for a cuddle and clung to her big sister for all it was worth.

Patrick nodded and patted Molly's shoulder.

"Megan's right, my spunky Punky. Megan is right as rain. You are anything but bad. You are as good as they come." He planted a kiss on Molly's cheek and then patted Megan's shoulder gently. Patrick then kissed Megan's cheek and went to get ready for bed. He had school the next day afterall.

Once Patrick was gone, Megan rocked Molly back and forth and started to sing her a song, hoping it would help her fall asleep. It did the trick and in a matter of ten minutes, Molly was off to dreamland. Megan smiled lovingly down at her baby sister as she tucked her in bed and gave her a kiss good night.

Megan then got ready for bed herself and Firefly tucked her in. Megan didn't mind this at all. In fact, she rather liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own all of the Human characters in this story as well as Baby Rainbow Star and Melody.

God loves you  
Enjoy

"Molly's Great Search"

Chapter 4

The next morning, things weren't too much better. Molly had calmed down a little, but she was still sad, and Patrick was still very upset about what Lisa had told him.

On the upside, Julie was excited. Medley was coming back from visiting Glowstar. Julie couldn't wait to see her pretty Medley again. She wanted to hear all about Medley's trip and take a flight with her best pony friend.

When Medley returned a few hours later, everyone was happy to see her, but Julie was the most excited of all.

"Medley! Medley!" Julie shouted happily, throwing her arms around Medley's neck. "You're back! You're back!"

Medley smiled as she nuzzled her sweet little hummingbird gently.

"Yes, I'm back, my sweet little hummingbird. I'm back. Were you a good girl while I was away?"

Julie nodded, even though it was only half true. She would tell Medley everything that had happened later.

"Did you have fun with Glowstar?" Firefly asked, nuzzling her best pony friend.

Medley nodded as she nuzzled Firefly back and then Megan who had started to pat her mane.

"Yup. He told me to tell you hi."

Firefly nodded and grinned.

After Medley had eaten some lunch and had put Melody down for her nap, she took Julie for a flight. They had a lot to catch up on.

Later that afternoon, Fizzy wandered into the Estate. She wanted to see what everyone else was doing. She found Megan in the kitchen, trying to get Molly to eat her lunch.

Molly wasn't' exactly refusing to eat, she just had a lot on her mind. She was pushing her pasta around with her spoon and staring off into space.

"Mind if I give it a try?" Fizzy asked, coming in and sitting down next to her best friend. She nuzzled Molly gently.

Megan shook her head as she got up to check on Baby Rainbow Star. She patted Fizzy's mane gently before leaving.

"Be my guest," Megan said. She then patted Molly's shoulder and gave her a kiss. "I'll be right back, my little sunshine, okay? Fizzy's going to stay with you. Don't leave this table, understand?" Megan was smiling as she said this, although her voice sounded stern. she wanted Molly to finish eating, but she didn't want her little sister thinking she was in trouble.

Molly nodded.

Megan grinned and then turned to Fizzy.

"Thanks, Miss Fizzy. And later, I need to talk to you. You might be able to be more help to my little sunshine then just getting her to eat her lunch."

Fizzy nodded and a slight frown crossed the green unicorn's face. She knew what Megan was getting at. She had heard the whole story about what had happened from Patrick and she had a funny feeling she knew what Megan wanted her, Fizzy, to talk to Molly about. Fizzy hadn't discussed anything about her past to anyone but Megan, Wind Whistler, Firefly and Ribbon, but even then it was hard to think about it, let alone talk about it.

Fizzy brushed the thought aside as she sat down and started her plan. She blew a bubble star in the middle of the room.

Molly giggled and asked Fizzy to do it again.

"Okay," Fizzy said, "but only if you eat a little bit more. And if you eat everything Megan made you, I'll show you how to do a trick with your bubble wand. It's a trick I haven't even shown Julie yet. It's something new."

Molly nodded. She tried her best and Fizzy could tell Molly had a lot on her mind so she decided to show her the trick regardless of how much she ate. She knew that giving Molly that incentive had helped, but in her heart of hearts, Fizzy knew what was going to help her best friend even more. Knowing she

wasn't alone and in order to make Molly know that, Fizzy was going to have to open up and tell her something she hadn't talked about for two years.

When Megan returned from checking on her daughter, she found Molly still sitting in the kitchen, finishing up her lunch while she and Fizzy talked. They were just having a conversation about anything and everything except for what had happened to Molly. Fizzy wanted to get her mind off of it for the time

being. She knew she was feeling sad and she wanted to cheer her up.

"How's it going in here? " Megan asked. "Wow! Good job, Moll. You're almost done. Maybe I should have you sit with Julie when Paradise makes lima beans," Megan said, turning to Fizzy, who giggled as Megan cracked a smile and gave her mane a pat.

There was silence and then Megan continued. "I need to talk to you in the living room for a minute. Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I Promise. " She gave Fizzy a reassuring look.

Fizzy nodded and followed Megan into the living room.

Molly wasn't happy about this. She didn't want Fizzy to leave her. SHE stayed where she was, but started crying silently. She was just having a really hard time.

"What's up?" Fizzy asked.

Megan sighed before asking Fizzy to do the hardest thing she had ever done to help Molly.

"Listen, Miss Fizzy, you're one of my best friends and Molly's best friend and I know you would do anything for both of us and I can't tell you how much that means to me. It's breaking my heart to see Molly like this. Not to mention it's also breaking my heart to ask you to do this, but I think the most

important thing Molly needs to know is that she's not alone in the whole abandonment department. I think that's her one problem. I know our mother left all of us, but at least Julie and I Got some time with her. Some quality time and we have some memories. Poor Molly has none. I need her to know that she's

not alone and I think the only way she can know that is if you talk to her. And I mean about what happened to you when you were a baby. You don't have to go into a lot of detail, but I think once you start talking to Molly, it will come out easier than you think. I can be there with you if you want." Megan said, seeing the unsure look in Fizzy's eyes and felt her start to shake a little. She patted Fizzy's mane gently in an effort to calm her down.

Fizzy nodded. She didn't say anything for about five minutes. Then she replied, "Okay. I'll talk to her."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Megan asked. "At least to help you get started."

"Would you really?" Fizzy asked.

Megan nodded and gave Fizzy a reassuring smile.

"Of course I would. Come on."

When Megan and Fizzy returned to the kitchen, they found Molly sitting at her spot at the table, crying silently. Megan went over and gave her a hug. She took Molly into her lap and calmed her down a little before she or Fizzy said a word.

Fizzy nuzzled Molly gently and it seemed to help her calm down.

'SHh, " Megan soothed. "Hush now, my little sunshine. It's okay. I'm right here and so is Fizzy. We didn't leave you, honey. We just went in the other room to talk. And speaking of talk, I think Fizzy has something to tell you that might help you feel a whole lot better if not a little bit better."

Molly raised her tear stained face to meet her best friend's gaze.

"You do?" Molly asked. "What is it?"

Fizzy took a deep breath before starting to tell Molly what had happened to her.

"I know that your mother abandoned you, and Megan and Julie," she said. "And I know you didn't know her at all. Well, I didn't know my mother, either."

"You didn't?" Molly asked.

"Nope. As a matter of fact, when I was born ... right after I was born, my mother left. She didn't say goodbye, or anything. I was left all alone in a dark scary forest. I kept wandering around. Sometimes, I would call for my mother, but she never answered. I spent three days wandering around."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was so hungry, I passed out right there in the forest. When I woke up, I found myself lying in a bed, and there was a bottle of milk next to me. I looked, and I saw Firefly and Medley, and they were baby ponies, like me, by the way. They smiled at me, and told me that they had found me in the woods. They asked where my mother was, and I told them I didn't know. So I met all the other little ponies, and they took me in. I never told that to anyone, except Ribbon, Wind Whistler, Firefly and Megan. It's a miserable feeling knowing your mother just up and left you, but you're not alone in the world. I never had a mother, either. So all the little ponies mothers were my mother. And if your mother calls you a mistake, she's wrong! Any mother who'd say that is well ... just not nice! And you, Molly Shaianne Hartson, are no mistake!"

Molly giggled, and hugged Fizzy. The green unicorn in turn nuzzled her best friend.

Megan smiled. She stood up and gave her sister a hug.

"That's my little sunshine," she said. "I'm going to go check on your sister."

"Okay," Molly said. "Come on, Fizzy. Let's go play some bubble ball."

Fizzy giggled and nodded. She liked that idea a lot. She loved spending time with her best friend.

Megan grinned as she watched them leave. She was glad that Molly was feeling better. Little did Megan know how short her sister's happiness would last.

Megan secretively had a surprise for Molly and she was going to give it to her later on. As Megan went to find Firefly, she smiled. She was glad that everything seemed to be back to normal. For the time being at least.

After Molly and Fizzy got back from their ride and playing bubble ball, Megan gave Molly her surprise. She had gotten Molly a real golden retriever puppy.

Megan's friend, Katherine, had told her that there was one female puppy left and Megan was sure Molly would love her. Megan was right. The minute she, Megan put the puppy into Molly's arms, Molly squealed with delight and almost dropped her out of excitement.

"Be careful, sweetie," Megan advised.

Molly nodded as she set the puppy down and threw her arms around Megan for a hug.

"Thank you Megan! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Aw, you're welcome, honey. What are you going to name her?"

Molly thought for a moment and then said, "I think I'm going to name her Jewelhart."

Megan nodded and smiled. She then asked, "Jewelhart? That's a pretty name, but why are you going to name her Jewelhart?"

Molly smiled up at her sister.

"After you, " Molly replied. "Your middle name is Julia and our last name is Hartson. Jewelhart. See?"

"Aw, you!" Megan said, picking Molly up for a hug and kiss. "You're so sweet." She then started to tickle Molly's tummy, making her giggle.

After the giggles had subsided, Megan put Molly down and gave her Jewelhart's leash and helped Molly put the collar on her new puppy. Megan then helped Molly to feed Jewelhart

and then Molly took Jewelhart for a walk. Molly wanted to introduce Jewelhart to Julie, Kassie and the baby ponies and Fizzy, but she would do it when she got back. Jewelhart needed her exercise.

Later that night, Molly sat in her bedroom that she shared with Megan, reading a book when Megan's phone rang. She wasn't sure why, but something was telling her not to pick it up. Molly obeyed her heart and didn't answer it. It turned out to be a hang up anyway. As Molly continued to read, her eyes floated to the photo album that Megan had given her for Christmas just this year. She put her book down and fished it out. She looked at the pictures in it and smiled for the most part. But as she glanced at the picture that was taken before their mother abandoned them, Molly's eyes filled with tears. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't understand why that had happened. She knew she wasn't a mistake and she knew that Megan, Fizzy and Firefly loved her very much, but Molly couldn't help but think that she had had something to do with their mother leaving.

As Molly laid down on her bed, Jewelhart jumped onto the bed and started to lick her face. As Molly petted Jewelhart's head, her bedroom door opened and Megan walked in. When she saw that Molly was crying, she rushed over to her little sister and scooped her up into her loving embrace. She sat down on the bed with Molly in her lap and gave her a kiss.

"Shh, shh, hush now, it's okay, my little sunshine. It's all right. You're okay. Megan's here now. Megan has you. You're safe and sound where you belong.

You're safe and sound in my arms where you belong. Shh, it's okay, sweetie. You're all right." After Megan had started to stroke Molly's hair, Molly started

to calm down a little. After her tears had subsided somewhat, she asked Megan a question that took the older girl by surprise.

"Megan?" Molly's voice was tearful.

"Yes, my little sunshine? " Megan asked, while using her special name for Molly.

"Did Mom leave because of me?"

Megan's jaw was about on the ground. She recovered quickly and gave Molly another hug. She kissed her little sister's cheek and said, "Molly Shaianne Hartson, what would make you ask a question like that?"

Molly shrugged as the tears came and she said tearfully, "I don't know. I just thought that since you said that Mom never wanted me and I know she never loved me. I just thought that. . . " Molly's voice trailed off as more tears came. She then cried into Megan's shoulder and clung to her older sister for

all it was worth.

Megan hugged her little sister close. She then glared towards the window and sighed. She had to fix this. Even though what Molly had said was true, but Megan had to help her little sunshine feel better.

"Molly, I want you to look at me, sweetie, okay?" Megan instructed gently, but firmly.

Molly did so. Her hazel eyes were full of tears.

"Mom didn't leave because of you. The truth is I don't know why she left. It wasn't your fault and it wasn't Julie's fault and it CERTAINLY wasn't my fault. Okay? You had nothing to do with her decision. It is true that Mom said she didn't want you and I know that hurts you a lot. It hurts me too. But ya know what?"

Molly shook her head as a sob escaped her lips and more tears coursed down her cheeks.

"I want you. I've always wanted you from the moment I found out Mom was pregnant again. I've loved you from the moment you were born and I held you in my arms. I will ALWAYS love you, Molly Shaianne Hartson. You will always be my little sunshine. Don't you forget that, okay?"

Molly nodded as she gave Megan a hug and let the remaining tears fall.

Megan smiled gently down at her little sunshine as she gave her another kiss and held her close. Megan managed to sing Molly to sleep and then she tucked her in for a much needed nap.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own all of the Human characters in this story as well as Baby Rainbow Star and Melody.

God loves you  
Enjoy

"Molly's Great Search"

Chapter 5

When Molly woke up two hours later, she was feeling a little bit better, but not by much. She still wanted to know why her mother had abandoned her, Megan and Julie. Molly felt a little better after talking to Megan, but she wasn't satisfied. She wanted to know why her mother had walked out on her, Julie,

and Megan. She wanted to know what her mother was like. And she was determined not to stop until she found out what she needed to know.

Molly walked into the living room and bumped right into Firefly. Her mind was so side tracked, she didn't even notice until Firefly got her onto her back via her double inside out loop.

"That's what you get for bumping into me, my precious peanut. Want to go for a flight?" Firefly smiled as she nuzzled Molly gently.

Molly gasped.

"A flight! Firefly, you're the best! Can you fly me to Nebraska?"

"What!" Firefly asked, a little taken aback by the little girl's question.

"Yeah. I need to get something I left. I won't be alone. You'll be with me."

Firefly thought for a moment and then said, "Did you ask Megan?"

Molly thought for a moment and then did the one thing she never did in her whole entire seven years of her life, apart from when she used to get beaten by her uncle. She lied. And what made it ten times worse was, she lied to Firefly.

"Yes." Molly said.

"Are you sure?" Firefly asked, hearing the way Molly hesitated.

"Yes. I'm positive."

"All right. Come on then. Let's fly!" Firefly took off for the Rainbow, feeling a little uneasy, but not knowing why. As she took off, Megan came out of the Estate. She saw Firefly heading for the Rainbow, but she was too far away for Megan to see who was on her back. She figured it was either Val or Patrick, but then she saw Patrick playing a game with Baby Rainbow Star, Ember and Baby Cotton Candy, so she just assumed it was Aunt Abby.

"I just saw Firefly heading for the Rainbow," Megan said as she came up to Patrick, giving him a kiss and hug. "Maybe Val had to get something to eat that we ran out of."

"Maybe," Patrick said. He then took his turn and Baby Rainbow Star giggled.

"Patrick get cat, Mama!" She told her mother as Megan patted her daughter's mane gently. "He have to make kitty sound now. Say meow! Meow!"

Patrick blushed a little. He was never good at making cat noises or animal sounds for that matter. Except strangely enough, he could make a pretty darn good dolphin squeak.

Mike often said Patrick could probably talked to dolphins if he tried. Patrick didn't believe him, but little did he know, how

right his Uncle was.

In any case, Patrick tried his best. His attempt was feeble and he knew as Baby Rainbow Star giggled and then pointed to Oliver who meowed as if to show Patrick up.

Patrick then got an idea.

"Oliver show you how meow!" Baby Rainbow Star said. She giggled again as Megan picked her daughter up and started to tickle her.

Patrick then got an idea. He told Baby Cotton Candy to take her turn and then Ember.

Ember saw what Patrick was doing and gasped, but kept her mouth shut. She didn't understand why Patrick was cheating, but she figured he had a pretty good reason for doing it. She waited until Megan had put Baby Rainbow Star back down and then said, "Okay, Patrick, take your turn."

Patrick did so and got the dolphin.

"Do dolphin Patrick!" Baby Rainbow Star begged. "Do dolphin pwease! Pwease!"

"Okay!" Patrick said, laughing. He took a deep breath and concentrated. He imagined the ocean and a pod of dolphins swimming by. Bottlenose dolphins were his favorite. He then opened his mouth and a pretty real dolphin squeak came out of it.

Baby Cotton Candy jumped backwards in fright and Ember giggled.

Baby Rainbow Star ran to get Megan. Her Mama needed to see this. She found Megan talking to Heart Throb.

"Mama! Mama!" She said excitedly. She then remembered what her mother and Auntie Molly were teaching her and she said,"Escuse me?"

"Yes, my precious one?" Megan asked, glancing down at her daughter.

"You're teaching her well, my darling," Heart Throb said, grinning down at her niece.

Baby Rainbow Star smiled back at her aunt before gazing up at her mother hopefully.

"Patrick be dolphin! Want you see! He talk like dolphin! Come on!"

Megan giggled and went to see what her daughter was talking about.

She expected that Patrick was pretending to try and wasn't getting anywhere, but what she heard when Patrick did it for her, after blushing furiously made her gasp in surprise. He really knew how to make a dolphin sound! And Megan was sure

that if any dolphins lived in the lake in Ponyland, they would have answered back.

"Wow!" Megan said in between giggles. "You're good!"

"Patrick can talk to dolphins Megan!" Ember said.

"I bet he can," Megan said. She then started to tickle Ember, making her giggle.

The game continued and Baby Rainbow Star kept giving Patrick the dolphin card, just to hear him talk like a dolphin. She was having fun with it, but as Megan looked around, she saw that Baby Cotton Candy wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Baby Cotton Candy?" Megan asked in concern.

Ember shrugged and frowned.

"Baby Cotton Candy ascared of Patrick. Go in nursery!" Baby Rainbow Star told her mother with a frown.

"I didn't mean to scare her," Patrick said sincerely.

Megan nodded and went to talk to Baby Cotton Candy. She found her in the nursery, hiding underneath her blanket. It looked like she was crying.

"Baby Cotton Candy? Baby Cotton Candy, honey, it's Megan, can we talk, sweetie?"

Baby Cotton Candy peeked her head out and when she saw that it was indeed Megan, she threw herself into Megan's lap, sobbing from fear.

Megan began to stroke Baby Cotton Candy's mane and rub her back gently. She wanted to get her calmed down before they talked.

As Megan was calming Baby Cotton Candy down, Abby came into the room. She frowned when she saw Megan cradling a sobbing Baby Cotton Candy in her arms.

"What happened, my little one?" Abby asked, coming over and patting Baby Cotton Candy's mane.

"Baby Cotton Candy got a little scared of Patrick," Megan explained.

"Was he doing magic again? I know Baby Rainbow Star and Ember like it when they watch him do his tricks, but I know this little angel doesn't."

Megan shook her head.

"No. He and Baby Rainbow Star and Ember and Baby Cotton Candy were playing a game and Patrick got the dolphin card and he... . . .well let's just say I think he's related to Flipper somewhere along his family line." She giggled as did Abby. "So did you have a nice flight with Firefly?"

Abby looked confused.

"I didn't take a flight with Firefly."

"You didn't?"

Abby shook her head.

"No. I went with Masquerade this morning around Ponyland. And then after breakfast, I went on another flight with Surprise, but I haven't been flying since then."

A light bulb suddenly went off in Megan's brain and she jumped to her feet. She gave Baby Cotton Candy to Abby. "See if you can calm her down and talk to her. I need to find Molly." With that, Megan raced out of the nursery in search of her little sunshine.

Meanwhile in Nebraska, Molly and Firefly were in Molly's father's house, looking through some things in the attic. Firefly was less than pleased with her precious peanut for lying to her about what she really needed to do, but as they searched, Firefly's curiosity took over her anger and she wasn't so upset

with Molly anymore. She understood that Molly really wanted-no-she needed to know about why her mother left her and never came back.

"Is that the last book?" Firefly asked tossing a book aside and looking at the two books and the piece of paper in Molly's hand.

Molly nodded and climbed on Firefly's back.

"Come on. We're done. See? I told you it wouldn't be long."

"At least you told the truth about something today," Firefly mumbled, not wanting Molly to hear her.

"What was that?" Molly asked.

Firefly shook her head.

"Nothing. Come on before Megan plucks my wings and grounds you and your Punky power til next summer." She giggled at this, but Molly didn't.

All this time, her mind had been on one thing and one thing only, finding out answers to questions she had had since she was four years old. But never once had it traveled to her big sister and the punishment that lay in store for her once she and Firefly returned home. Not once. Now her mind was on it and she shivered. She knew she was in trouble, big time.

As Firefly flew out of the window and towards the Rainbow, Molly did Patrick's trick to stop her.

"Wait!" She called.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Firefly asked in concern.

Molly nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I know I asked you to do some pretty crazy stuff today, but can we go to the address on this piece of paper, please? It's the last stop I-"

"No way!" Firefly interrupted her. "And that's that."

Molly sighed and then gave Firefly a look she couldn't resist.

"Okay. But then straight home."

"I promise!" Molly said. "Thank you, Firefly! Thank you! Thank you!" She gave Firefly the biggest hug she could muster without dropping her book and note and then they were off.

Meanwhile back in Ponyland, Megan was frantically searching for her baby sister. She couldn't find her little sunshine anywhere and this was really starting to worry her. She knew Molly would never normally leave Ponyland, let alone the Estate without asking her permission or Abby's first. Something was wrong. And why would Firefly go along with it?

As Megan pondered the answer to that question, Baby Rainbow Star came over to her. She climbed into her lap and snuggled in for a cuddle.

"Mama okay?" She asked.

"I'll be okay once Auntie Molly and Auntie Firefly come back." She said. She knew that Baby Rainbow Star thought of Firefly as her aunt too, since Firefly and Megan were so close. She didn't call any other ponies, auntie except for Firefly and Fizzy, because she was so close to Molly. Fizzy didn't mind at all. She thought it was cute. In fact, she liked it a lot.

"I just wish I knew where she was," Megan said to herself. She then said a silent prayer, hoping that God would bring her little sister and Firefly home safely and until they returned, keep them safe. It was then that Megan realized the answer to her question from earlier.

Firefly was adventueous by nature. This meant she had gone along with Molly's decision to go whereever she had asked her to go for the simple thrill of it.

Even though this made Megan a little frustrated, she took comfort in the fact that the pink pegasus who she viewed as her mother wouldn't let anything happen to Molly or put her in harms way.

Meanwhile, Firefly and Molly had reached their destination by this point..

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Firefly said in a loud whisper. "I told you this is only going to lead to tears later."

Molly had a no nonsense look about her and Firefly knew it only too well. Her expression softened as Molly patted her mane and said,"I have to try. I have to." With that, she went up the three stairs and rang the doorbell.

In about two minutes time, a woman answered. SHE looked expectantly down at the little girl before her and asked,"May I help you?"

Molly couldn't speak for a few minutes and then she said,"Yes. Uh, my name is Molly. Can I come in, please?"

The woman looked a little confused and then stood aside. Before Molly could enter, she asked,"Are you selling girl scout cookies or anything like that? Because if you are, then I'm sorry, but I'm not buying this year."

Molly shook her head.

"Nope. I promise. That's not why I'm here." She then glanced over and saw a picture of Megan and Julie before she, Molly had been born. She smiled inwardly. Megan and Julie were so cute. Molly then sat down on the couch and waited for Lisa to shut the door.

Lisa stood there, not knowing what to say. She then asked, "If you aren't selling girl scout cookies, then what are you doing here?"

Molly took a deep breath before answering the woman's question.

"What's your name?" She asked, praying and hoping that she had gotten the right person.

"Lisa," Lisa replied. "Lisa Hartson."

Molly's breath caught in her throat. She had gotten the right person after all. As she gazed into her mother's brown eyes, she saw confusion in them. Molly couldn't understand how the woman standing before her could possibly abandon her children. It didn't make any sense.

"Holy macanoli!" Molly said in surprise. Then she recovered herself and asked,"Can I ask you one more question?"

Lisa nodded. She was starting to get annoyed.

"Why did you do it?" Molly's voice was barely a whisper.

Lisa was utterly confused now.

"Why did I Do what, my dear?" She asked.

"Why did you leave us?" Molly pointed to the picture on the mantel piece. "Megan and Julie and me, I mean. Why did you do it?"

It was Lisa's turn to gasp. How could she have been so stupid. This little girl wasn't selling girl scout cookies. She wasn't even selling anything at all. This was her youngest child. The child she had never wanted. The child she tried to abort, but couldn't. the child she had never wanted to have. Now here

she was some seven years later, standing in her apartment, asking her questions she didn't want to anser, but knew she had to.

Lisa took a deep breath and then said,"Can I ask you a question, honey?"

"Yes. " Molly said.

"What's your name? I think you told me before, but I forgot."

Molly nodded.

"Molly. Molly Shaianne Hartson."

"That's such a pretty name," Lisa said. And she really meant it. "Who named you so nicely?"

"Megan did. She gave me the most beautiful name in the world." Molly looked up into Lisa's eyes and asked again,"Can you answer my question, now that I've answered yours?"

Lisa shrugged.

"I'm not sure, Molly. I don't know what to say."

"How about the truth." Molly said in true Punky fashion. "My good friend, Patrick, always says the truth is the best thing you can tell."

Lisa nodded and sat down. IT was time for the talk.

"Fine," Lisa said, growing a little irritated. Her youngest daughter definitely had her stubborn streak. "You want the truth? Here's the truth. I don't know why you came here and I don't know why Megan let you come. It was a waste of-"

"Megan doesn't know I'm here. I didn't ask her if I could come. I just came. I had to come. I had to know."

Lisa nodded and glared at Molly.

"So you didn't even tell Megan where you were going? Typical troublemaker. Something told me you were going to be trouble. And that's why I didn't want you. I never wanted you. I tried to abort you, but I was too far along. After you were born, I gave you to Megan to raise because I knew she could do a better job than I could. I Didn't want the responsibility. I didn't want anything to do with you. I didn't want you at all. And I never wanted you to come looking for me. I didn't want you to find me." She stopped long enough to help Molly to her feet and towards the door.

She opened it and gave the little girl a push in the direction of the stairs.

This resulted in Molly falling down the two stairs leading to the landing.

"I'm sorry if I pushed you. But please, you need to leave. You wanted the truth, I gave it to you. You were one of the biggest mistakes in my life and I don't want to see you ever again!" With that, Lisa closed the door rather hard.

Molly brushed herself off and sat down on the last stair. She put her head in her hands and burst into tears.

That's how Firefly found her precious peanut five minutes later. She didn't have the heart to say,"I told you so." Instead, she nuzzled Molly and got her onto her back for the journey home…


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own all of the Human characters in this story as well as Baby Rainbow Star and Melody.

God loves you  
Enjoy

"Molly's Great Search"

Chapter 6

The flight back to Ponyland was a silent one. It was broken only by Molly's sobs and occasional hiccups. Molly knew she wasn't a mistake, Megan and Firefly and Fizzy had convinced her of that a year ago and she believed them, but she just felt so broken and confused and hurt. She couldn't believe her mother

would say those things to her. She just wanted the truth in a nice way, but she didn't get it. at least, not in the way she had wanted it said.

When they got back to Ponyland, Megan scooped Molly up for a hug and then set her down.

"Molly Shaianne Hartson!" Megan exclaimed. "What in Ponyland were you thinking? You and your Punky power are in so much trouble, young lady. Now go to our room and" Megan stopped when she saw the tears that were falling freely down her baby sister's face.

Patrick picked his spunky Punky up and took her into the Estate. He wanted the story from her. It would give Megan a chance to calm down.

After they were gone, Firefly nuzzled Megan.

"Come on, my sweet girl, we need to talk." She got her eldest daughter onto her back via the double inside out loop and they took off for the fields of Dream Valley.

"What is it, Firefly?" Megan asked.

"Look, go a little easy on Molly, okay?" Firefly asked. "I know she did a no-no, but she had to know why her mother abandoned her like she did. And Lisa just went and blew her cork at her, telling her she was a mistake."

"Oh boy, I blew it."

"It's okay, Megan. But I think you should apologize to Molly." Firefly then nuzzled her sweet girl and did her double inside out loop, successfully getting a giggle out of her daughter. "Now that's the sound I wanted to hear!" Firefly said. "That's my sweet girl!"

Megan laughed even harder as Firefly went into her famous double inside out loop once again. She loved that trick so much.

Meanwhile back in the Estate, Molly was telling everything that Lisa had told her to Patrick, and he was just about ready to lose it.

"I oughta slug her," He said.

"She said I was a mistake," Molly said.

"If you ask me, she's the one who's a mistake. Listen to me, Molly. Anyone who calls their child a mistake is a mistake themselves. We all love you and care about you, and your mother doesn't even deserve kids like you, Julie, and Megan. I never told you this, but my mom was my age when I was born."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My dad was eighteen. They went to a party, both of them got drunk, and well, then Mom got pregnant. And everyone in my family wanted her to give me up, or have an abortion, or whatever. They thought I was going to tie her down."

"So what happened?"

"Well, September twenty-fourth came along and I was born. By that time, my parents had gotten married, and moved out. The reason was, Mom had a nephew who was really the black sheep of the Hillard family."

"What did he do?"

"He was a drug dealer."

Molly gasped.

"Holy macanoli!" She shouted.

"Yeah," Patrick said. "And he was the one who always told Mom that I was a big mistake. The biggest mistake of her life. Well, one day Mom just went and believed him."

"How old were you?" Molly asked.

"Ten," Patrick said. "This is what sparked a big fight between my parents. I had gotten in trouble for fighting at school. And I was always getting in trouble at school. Homework was hard for me, I have a difficult time concentrating, that sort of thing. So my mom says to my dad at one point that she thought

it was a mistake having a kid, and Dad just got mad at her, and they just screamed all night. I don't know how I survived it, but I did."

Molly nodded.

"But did she ever say it to your face?" Molly asked, her voice barely a whisper and very tearful.

Patrick didn't want to answer that. His mother had never said that to him, but Molly's mother had said it to her. He had to be careful how he worded what he was going to say next.

"Molly," He said. "Your mother is just a rotten person, that's all there is to it. I don't know what else I can say to make you feel better. But you have Megan and Julie. You'll always have Megan and Julie. Your sisters love you and they will always love you. As will I and my Uncle Mike and your Aunt Abby

and Fizzy and Firefly and all of the other little ponies. Nobody here thinks you're a mistake. We all love you and care about you. Do you feel better now, my spunky Punky?"

"I don't know, Patrick," Molly said.

Patrick thought it over, and then something clicked in his head.

"You know Flipper?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Molly asked. She had seen a little bit of "Flipper" Before. She knew Patrick wasn't too fond of that show, but she knew he liked dolphins.

"Listen to this," He said. Patrick took a deep breath, concentrated, and did his dolphin calls.

Molly stared at him wide eyed.

"Holy macanoli! How did you do that?" She asked.

"Practice," Patrick said.

"You sound just like a dolphin!"

"Thanks. So do you feel better now?"

"A little bit."

"You know you're still grounded, don't you?"

"Yeah. I shouldn't have gone without telling someone."

"Right." Patrick patted Molly's shoulder, and walked off. He wanted to show his talent to the Sea Ponies and go for a swim with them. As he left, Megan walked into Molly's room.

"Molly, can we talk?" She asked.

"You're not gonna yell at me are you?" Molly asked.

"No," Megan said, with a sigh. "Firefly told me what you wanted to do. I'm a little disappointed in you, but I think I understand why you did it."

"How come Mom thinks I'm a mistake, Megan? Why doesn't she love me?"

"You know, Molly, I really don't know. I don't know why she would say those things. But just remember this, my little sunshine. I love you, and I don't think you're a mistake, and I will never, ever leave you! Do you understand me, young lady?"

"Yes ma'am!" Molly's face broke into a grin, but then she frowned again and sighed. "But it's still hard."

"I know it is." Megan gave her little sister a hug. Molly hugged her back and gave her a kiss before laying her head on Megan's shoulder and closing her eyes. It had been a long couple of days and Molly was ready for a nap.

"I'm glad you're feeling a little better, my little sunshine," She said. "But you are going to have to be punished for leaving without telling anyone where you were going. No dessert for a week, and no flights with Firefly. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Molly said with a nod. She knew she deserved to be punished.

"Good." Megan got up and left the room.

Meanwhile outside in the pond, Patrick was swimming with Sea Waver and Sea Shimmer. They were laughing and talking. Patrick did his dolphin call for them and Sea Shimmer giggled.

"Eh! You sounded just like Flipper!"

Patrick laughed and did it again. He then swam around with the sea ponies for a little while before Firefly came and got him out of the pool via her double inside out loop.

"Firefly!" Patrick shouted, shaking out his wet hair, but laughing nonetheless.

"Sorry kiddo!" Firefly said, nuzzling him gently. "I had to do it. You looked a little too relaxed for my liking."

Patrick laughed again and patted Firefly's mane gently. He really did love her. Firefly took Patrick for a short flight before landing and ordering him to get changed before he caught pneumonia.

He obeyed and pretended to complain, but then he went to his bedroom to do so. After Patrick was done changing, he went on a short flight with Firefly before dinnertime.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own all of the Human characters in this story as well as Baby Rainbow Star and Melody.

God loves you  
Enjoy

"Molly's Great Search"

Chapter 7

Dinner that night went smoothly enough. The only fight that broke out was between Danny and Molly, which was no surprise to Megan.

Danny had come up for a visit and even though Megan knew that he hadn't seen Molly or Julie in a while, it was only a matter of time before the two cousins went at it.

Molly had taken her place next to Fizzy, but then Kassie had asked if she could sit next to Fizzy and Molly had agreed. She then had to find another spot to sit in. Fortunately for Molly, Patrick wasn't going to have dinner because of studying for a major test at school. So she seized her opportunity to sit next to Firefly. But as Molly went to sit, Danny changed his mind and took her spot.

"Hey!" Molly said, frowning a little. "I wanted to sit next to Firefly!" She then calmed down a little and asked, "can you please move?"

"I could," Danny said, "only I don't want to."

Molly sighed and tried again, "Danny, I really wanted to sit next to Firefly. You can sit next to her tomorrow. Can you please move? Paradise is going to bring the food out soon. Come on!"

Still Danny didn't move.

Seeing that Molly was on the verge of tears, Firefly stepped in.

"Danny, can you please move? My precious peanut wants to sit next to me and you were fine where you were. We can still talk. You'll just be across from me."

Danny didn't listen.

"I'm telling Megan!" Molly cried. With that, she ran out of the room in search of her big sister. She found Megan trying to calm a crying Baby Rainbow Star.

When Megan's arms were free, Molly launched herself at her big sister. She wrapped her arms and legs around the older girl, crying into her stomach.

"Molly? Molly, honey, what's the matter with my little sunshine, huh?" Megan picked Molly up and gave her a kiss and hug. She then hugged her close and sat down in the glider with her. "Can you use your words and tell Megan what's wrong? What are all the raindrops for?"

Molly let out a wail and then said tearfully, "Danny won't move! I want to sit next to Firefly and he stole my seat! I u-used my nice words and a-asked him, but he won't move! I want to sit next to Firefly!" With that, Molly burst into tears.

Megan started to stroke Molly's hair and rub her back gently. She knew that Molly was just tired from the last couple days, but she also knew that what Danny had done was wrong too. She was going to have a talk with him after dinner, but first she had to straighten this out now.

As Megan carried Molly back to the dining room, she asked, "I thought you were sitting next to Fizzy?"

Molly shook her head.

"Ka-Kassie wanted to sit next to Fi-Fizzy and I let her." Molly told her sister through her sobs.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Megan said. She kissed Molly's cheek gently as they entered the dining room. When they got there, Megan set Molly down and gave Danny a Look that spoke volumes. She was going to talk to him now. That way, she would get it over with. "Daniel Michael Hartson, my room now." Megan said sternly.

Danny gave Megan a "What did I do?" kind of look ,but Megan ignored it. Danny then got up and followed Megan out of the room. As he went, he hissed, "Tattletale!" With that, he gave Molly a push, which caused her to lose her balance and fall on her right knee. She burst into tears all over again.

Firefly and Fizzy were on her like a shot.

"I'll take care of my precious peanut," Firefly assured Megan. "You go and talk to Danny."

Megan looked a little unsure, but then nodded. She knew Firefly and Fizzy would be able to help Molly feel better and Mike was there too, so if they needed a pair of hands, he would be able to help.

"Come here, honey," Firefly said gently, while nuzzling the little girl.

Molly shook her head and wrapped her arms around Fizzy's neck, crying into her best friend's mane.

Fizzy nuzzled Molly gently while Firefly did the same and stroked her hair with her front left hoof. She wasn't upset by what Molly had done. The child was upset and she had every right to seek comfort from whomever she wanted. And right now, Molly wanted Fizzy and only Fizzy.

"Shh, shh, hush now, Molly. It's okay. You're going to be all right. Shh, hush. Shh, shh, hush. Shh, hush..." Fizzy continued to nuzzle Molly while Firefly stroked her hair gently.

"Do you need a hand, Firefly?" Mike asked, getting up and coming over to see what he could do to help.

"I think so. It looks like Molly's bleeding a little bit." Firefly answered as she gazed at a cut on Molly's cheek.

Mike nodded and tried to inspect Molly's injuries, but she didn't want to leave Fizzy for anything.

"No!" Molly sobbed, clinging to Fizzy for all it was worth. "No! I want Fizzy! I want Fizzy! I want Fizzy! I want Fizzy! I want Fiz-Fizzy! I want Fizzy!"

In her upset and pain, she pushed whoever was trying to comfort her on her left side away and it turned out to be Lofty.

Lofty frowned and backed away.

"Don't feel bad," Firefly assured her friend. "Molly's just upset. She didn't mean to do that."

Lofty nodded and went back to her dinner. she knew Firefly spoke the truth.

"It's all right now, lassie. Come on, my little peanut butter cup. I Need to put a bandage on your knee."

As Mike tried to take Molly away from Fizzy in order to bandage her cut and check her knee, she let out an ear splitting wail and pushed herself deeper into the green unicorn, desperately needing her best friend's comfort and reassurance.

Mike massaged his ear and turned to Fizzy.

"if Molly lost her voice, she'll find it in mi ear."

Fizzy giggled a little. She knew Mike was only kidding.

"Come on, Molly," Fizzy said. "Hop on."

Molly did so and let Fizzy take her to the bathroom. Once there, Molly allowed Mike to help her. She was still crying and clinging to Fizzy, but Mike was able to put a band-aid on her cut and examine her right knee.

"It's just a wee bruise," he concluded, after examining it. "I'll get the ace bandage. It'll be good as new in a few days."

Fizzy nodded and nuzzled Molly gently as did Firefly.

"See?" Fizzy asked. "You'll be better in no time."

Molly nodded as she buried her face in Fizzy's mane and let out a painful wail.

As Mike was returning with the ace bandage, he passed Abby on the way.

"What's up?" Abby asked. She then gave Mike a strange look. The young Irish man was twirling his thumb in his right ear. "Are you okay, Mike?" Abby asked.

Mike nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just tried to pry Molly away from Fizzy. If she lost her voice, she'll find it in mi ear."

Abby laughed and nodded.

Mike then went back to the bathroom and finished patching Molly up.

After Molly's knee was bandaged, Firefly took her precious peanut back to the dining room and coaxed her to eat her dinner. It didn't take much coaxing, since Firefly had cooked Molly's favorite meal that night.

Molly loved Firefly's broccoli and cheese noodle casserole along with her taco salad and Firefly had decided to make both that night. Her Taco salad was a favorite of Megan and Patrick's too along with Mike.

Firefly had put Patrick's away in

the fridge for later. He could heat it up after he was done studying.

Meanwhile in Megan's bedroom, Megan was giving it to Danny verbally, or she was about to anyway. As Megan stood there, glaring at her younger cousin, she started to put him in his place.

"Daniel Michael Hartson, I only have one question for you?" Megan said, anger and frustration evident in her green eyes. "Why? Why did you do that? You know pushing or hitting any of your little cousins is a BIG no-no. You saw what we went through with Uncle Mark. Why would you do that to Molly? What did she do that caused you to push her? And why did you steal her seat?"

"Because I wanted to sit next to Firefly," Danny said.

"But that's no excuse to push Molly or hurt her."

"She's a tattletale."

Megan glared at Danny, but chose to ignore that comment.

"That's no excuse. And you were being rude to Molly, anyway. Both she and Firefly asked you to move. If you pull this again, you'll have to deal with Mike."

Danny thought about it, and promised never to do it again.

In any case, Megan and Danny returned to the kitchen. Danny apologized to Molly. Things seemed to go a little smoothly then.

Later that night, Patrick was playing a game of scrabble with Firefly, Fizzy and Sweetstuff. He liked that game and he wanted to beat Firefly at something for a change.

Molly was playing with Melody on the floor. The baby pony liked Molly a lot. She was sticking close to her Auntie Firefly though, but she was laughing when Molly tickled her. The group continued to play the game until Megan announced that it was bedtime for her little sunshine and Firefly agreed that Melody

needed to go down for bed as well.

It wasn't until Thursday night that something happened that scared Molly to pieces. Danny was still there. He was staying until Saturday of the next week. His school had off for spring break.

Danny was telling ghost stories in Patrick's bedroom. Patrick enjoyed listening to them and he was making up some "Harry Potter" ones of his own. As he and Danny made up one to type up on Megan's laptop, a clap of thunder could be heard in the distance outside.

Molly came into the room and ran for Patrick.

Patrick scooped his spunky Punky up and gave her a hug. She really didn't want Patrick's comfort at the moment, but she took what she could get. She really wanted Megan, but her sister had gone with Medley to get some milk and eggs for the morning. She would be back soon. She had left before the storm had started.

"Aw, is the wittle baby afraid of a little thundwer?" Danny taunted in a semi teasing voice.

Danny was honestly just kidding with his little cousin at this point.

"Danny!" Patrick said sternly. "Molly's only seven years old. Leave her alone. She's allowed to be scared of thunderstorms. I was afraid of them until I was at least eleven years old. They still startle me, but it's mostly the thunder that freaks me out." He rubbed Molly's back and started stroking her hair.

Just then, Baby Rainbow Star came into the room crying. She hated thunderstorms and she wanted Megan too. She always spent thunderstorms safe and sound in her Mama's lap but tonight, Megan wasn't around. This was the first time since Megan had adopted Baby Rainbow Star that she hadn't been there for her.

"Where's my Mama?" Baby Rainbow Star asked, nuzzling Patrick. "Want my Mama! Tunder scawy!"

"Shh, it's okay you guys. It's going to be okay. Megan will be back."

Just then, Firefly came into the room with a crying Melody on her back. She nuzzled Molly gently and then nnuzzled Patrick. She sat down beside Patrick and Molly left Patrick and wrapped her arms around Firefly for safety.

"You guys are a bunch of chick…" But before Danny could finish his sentence, the lights went out.

Molly let out a sob of fear and Baby Rainbow Star pushed herself deeper into Patricks' hold.

Patrick raised his wand and cried,"Lumos halem!" In a matter of minutes, the lights were back on, but feebly. This didn't do anything to make Molly and Baby Rainbow Star less scared.

Melody had calmed down, but only because she was with her favorite aunt.

Just then, Fizzy came in, wanting to know what was going on. She stepped on Patrick's hand by accident, causing him to yell in pain.

"Sorry!" Fizzy said sincerely. "Are you okay, Patrick?"

"Yeah," Patrick said. "I'm fine."

Fizzy then went to where Molly was and nuzzled her best friend. She knew Molly hated thunderstorms..

"Molly, shh, it's okay. It'll be over soon. Come here."

Molly let go of Firefly and wrapped her arms around Fizzy's neck, crying into her mane.

Firefly flew over to Patrick and nuzzled him.

"Storms still scare you, huh, kiddo?" She asked sympathetically.

Patrick shook his head and made an indignent noise with his teeth.

"No. I'm not scared. Don't know the meaning of the word." As he said this, Abby knocked over a vase and Patrick jumped onto Firefly's back.

"Not scared, huh?" Firefly asked, nuzzling her kiddo gently. "Ya know, it's okay to be a little afraid in this kind of situation. After all, we've lost power for the most part. I just hope Megan comes back soon. I mean Abby has candles and stuff, but we need someone to go downstairs and fix the fuse box. And since Mike has Kassie to take care of and Abby has Julie…." Her voice trailed off as the wind continued to howl and another loud clap of thunder sent a shiver up Molly's spine, making her cry harder.

Meanwhile, as Medley made her way back to Ponyland, she frowned. A storm was really coming down.

"Oh my gosh!" Medley said. "This isn't good at all. Come on. Hang on tight, Megan." She made a fast move and caught the Rainbow just as a thunder clap sounded.

As Medley touched down in Dream Valley, Megan dismounted and ran for the Estate. Once inside, she went down and fixed the fuse box. After that, she went back upstairs to make sure that everyone was okay.

She found her daughter, little sisters, little cousin and friends in Patrick's room. She opened the door and nearly gave Firefly and Patrick a fright.

"Is everyone all right in here? " Megan asked in concern.

"Geez!" Danny said, clutching his chest. "Megan, creepy much! You scared the heck out of me!"

Megan giggled sheepishly as two small figures ran to her. She scooped Baby Rainbow Star up and wrapped her free arm around Molly. She went over to the chair near Patrick's desk and sat down.

Molly immediately climbed into her lap and Megan started to rock her back and forth gently. She knew her little sunshine was afraid of thunderstorms and Baby Rainbow Star was next to terrified of them.

Megan started singing "There's Always Another Rainbow" And reassured Molly and Baby Rainbow Star that everything was okay. They believed her and fell asleep in her arms.

After Megan tucked them in, she went to have some

hot chocolate before going to bed. Danny joined her and the two cousins spent the next hour and a half catching up on stuff and Danny told Megan all about the soccer game he had won…


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own all of the Human characters in this story as well as Baby Rainbow Star and Melody.

God loves you  
Enjoy

"Molly's Great Search"

Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Patrick was hanging around Firefly like there was no tomorrow. Everywhere she went, he wanted to go too. He helped her put Melody to sleep with Medley's help and then they went on their usual nighttime flight.

By the time they got back, Firefly and Patrick were both wownd up and not able to sleep. They had a bowl of cereal and then Firefly called it a night.

Patrick said good night to her and then went to his own bed. but as Patrick lay in bed some forty-five minutes later, he couldn't sleep. He didn't know why. He just couldn't sleep. He tried listening to his "Harry Potter" Books on tape and even listened to his CD's for a little while, but it wasn't working.

He wasn't about to go and watch TV this late at night, so he decided to see if Firefly was awake.

Patrick walked into Firefly's room and found her still awake.

He smirked as he sat down on her bed.

"You can't sleep either?"

Firefly jumped about a mile.

"Kiddo! Geez, you scared me to pieces!"

"Sorry," Patrick said sincerely, reaching out and stroking her mane gently. "I didn't mean to. Can't sleep either?"

Firefly sighed and shook her head. She then looked at Patrick thoughtfully and asked,"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Patrick said, twirling his magic wand a little.

"Why are you so afraid of thunderstorms. I mean I know you aren't as afraid of them as my precious peanut and Baby Rainbow Star are, but you were attached to me for about an hour after the storm passed. What's the deal?"

Patrick sighed as he tried his best to explain to Firefly why he was so spooked by them.

"It happened when I was five years old," Patrick began. "I was spending the night at my friend's house and his older brother, Tony, scared the living lights out of both of us. He jumped out of a closet and a thunder clap sounded and all the lights went off. I never forgave him for that."

Firefly nodded and nuzzled her kiddo affectionately.

"Well, ya know he was just being a jerk, right?"

Patrick nodded and closed his eyes for a few minutes. He ended up falling asleep and Firefly didn't mind. She tucked the teenager in and then fell asleep herself. She enjoyed having late night talks with Patrick and learning about his past, but now it was time to get some rest. It had been a really long day and night.

The next day, the weather was still a little rainy. It was a little chilly and still drizzling.

Nevertheless, Firefly took Patrick for a flight and they ended up stopping in Flutter Valley to hang out. As Patrick was finishing up a few cookies that Peach Blossom had given him, Firefly started getting a bad feeling about Megan. something was wrong with her sweet girl.

"Come on, kiddo. We need to get back home. I think something's wrong with Megan."

Patrick nodded and they both said good-bye to the Flutter Ponies before taking off back to the Estate.

"Come again!" Morning Glory called.

"Definitely!" Patrick called back as Firefly headed back to the Estate.

Meanwhile back at the Estate, Megan had just gotten off the phone with her mother. Lisa had called to see how her eldest child was doing and Megan hadn't welcomed her phone call warmly at all.

In fact, once Megan found out who it was, she hung up on her.

She really didn't want to talk to her mother after

what Lisa had done to Molly. After what she had done to all of them.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Megan said angrily before hanging up. she growled in frustration and glared out of the window. She was in need of a flight with Firefly more than ever. Her prayers were answered as Firefly landed near the Estate five minutes later.

Patrick got off Firefly's back, gave her mane a pat and went to do his homework.

Firefly hadn't been standing there for much longer when Megan came out of the Estate and jumped onto her back. She grabbed Firefly's mane rather tightly and then loosened her grip a little.

Firefly could tell something was wrong with her sweet girl. Very wrong.

"Megan, honey, what's going on? I missed you too, but I was only gone for an hour and a... . " Firefly's voice trailed off as she noticed the teenage girl was shaking. She nuzzled her eldest daughter gently and noticed she wasn't crying, but close to it. "Sweetie, what's the matter?"

Megan shook her head and Firefly could tell she needed a flight.

She took off right there. They went down their usual trail and Megan started to open up right away.

"I can't believe she did that!" She shouted, gripping Firefly's mane a little too tightly. She loosend her grip and blushed a little. "She actually had the nerve to call after what she did and said! I feel like... ." Her voice trailed off as Firefly rounded a bend.

"Uh, honey, would you mind telling me what you're talking about?"

"Someone called who I really didn't want to talk to." Megan said, her voice calm, but no less angry.

"Who was it? Your uncle or aunt?"

Megan shook her head.

"No."

Firefly looked at Megan expectantly.

"Lisa."

Firefly's jaw was about on the ground. She knew Megan rarely called Lisa 'Mom or mother unless she was talking to someone else about her.

Firefly also knew Megan viewed her as her mother and it melted her heart.

"Why would she call here?" Firefly asked after she had recovered from her shock. "What could she possibly want after what she did to my precious peanut?"

Megan shook her head and let out a frustrated growl. She took a deep breath as Firefly soared over the trees near Flutter Valley.

"I have no idea, but I didn't want to find out. I don't want to talk to her ever again! She hurt Molly and that is something I Don't forgive too easily."

Firefly nodded. She could tell that Megan needed to just cry for a few minutes so she landed in the familiar fields of the sunflower patch and let Megan dismount. Megan fought her feelings for a few minutes and then let the flood gates open up.

She collapsed to the ground in tears and Firefly nuzzled her.

Megan then wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck and cried into her mane for about twenty-five minutes.

"I don't understand why she called. She doesn't have the right to. Not after what she did to Molly! No right at all!"

"Shh, shh, hush now, my sweet girl. Hush now. You're going to be okay. It's all right. Shh, Just cry it out, Megan. Just cry it out. It's okay, my sweet girl. It's okay." Firefly continued to soothe Megan until the young girl's tears had subsided.

After that, Firefly and Megan relaxed for awhile, just enjoying the silence of the forest and each other's company.

When they got back to the Estate, Patrick came up to Megan and gave her a hug. She hugged him back and laid her head on his shoulder for a few minutes.

She then went into the nursery and cuddled with her daughter. She needed some time with Baby Rainbow Star.

"Mama sad?" Baby Rainbow Star asked

Megan nodded, not even bothering to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She was just so upset, she didn't know what to do

After about an hour, Megan put Baby Rainbow Star to bed early and went to think outside. She needed to be alone, but Firefly had other plans. She came up to Megan and nuzzled her gently.

"I don't want to see her," Megan said to nobody in particular. "She hurt Molly and I don't want to see her ever again."

Firefly nodded, but she knew that the decision Megan had made wasn't right. She had to boost her confidence somehow and she knew exactly how she was going to do it. SHE nuzzled her sweet girl and just sat with her for awhile.

Even though MEgan had originally wanted to be alone, Firefly being there with her was comforting.

"You know you have to see her, right? " Firefly asked softly, not wanting to get her daughter mad.

Megan nodded and the flood gates opened again.

"Come here, my sweet girl." Firefly said gently.

Megan wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck and cried into her mane for the second time that day. She was just so scared and she told Firefly as much.

"I'm scared!" Megan whimpered. "I don't know what I'm going to say to her. I mean she hurt my baby sister. She hurt one of the two people I love more than anything else in the world. She hurt my baby girl and I want to fix it, but I... . I... . I just don't know how." With that, Megan broke down right then and there.

Firefly nuzzled her sweet girl, trying to calm her down.

Around ten-thirty, Firefly took Megan for a nighttime flight, even though she was tired.

After they got back, Megan went straight to bed. She checked on her little sunshine and little shining star and they were both sound asleep. She then checked on Baby Rainbow Star and found her awake. She let Baby Rainbow Star sleep with her because she needed to be near her right then. Megan didn't know why, she just wanted her daughter close. As Megan stroked Baby Rainbow Star's mane, she made a decision.

She was going to bring Baby Rainbow Star with her tomorrow. She had to. It was the only way for her mother to see reason, or help her see reason. Megan only hoped and prayed that Firefly would take her.

Megan was going to ask Firefly to come in with her. She needed her there. She needed her support and she also needed her as back up in case Lisa said something out of line that she, Megan couldn't handle.

Megan slept fitfully that night, but she kept waking up at odd hours of the morning. It was weird, but she just couldn't stay asleep for very long.

When Megan finally did manage to fall asleep, Baby Rainbow Star woke up from a nightmare.

Megan sighed and tried her best to put her feelings about her upcoming visit to her mother aside and take care of her daughter. Baby Rainbow Star needed her now and Megan was

determined to do everything she could to help her daughter feel better.

After Megan sung Baby Rainbow Star back to sleep, she managed to fall asleep for the rest of the night herself…


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own all of the Human characters in this story as well as Baby Rainbow Star and Melody.

God loves you  
Enjoy

"Molly's Great Search"

Chapter 9

The next morning, Firefly found Megan in the bathroom inviting her dinner and breakfast back up for a visit. She helped her sweet girl out as did Abby, but Megan didn't want Molly to see her sick.

if Molly saw Megan throwing up, she would ask her what was wrong out of concern and Megan couldn't tell her. She didn't want Molly to know what she, Megan was planning on doing.

"Mama be okay?" Baby Rainbow Star asked in concern.

Firefly nodded.

"Yes. Your Mama's going to be fine. She just feels a little scared so her tummy's acting funny."

Baby Rainbow Star nodded and nuzzled her mother gently.

After breakfast was over, which Megan didn't eat much, she set off with Firefly and Baby Rainbow Star. Megan was passed nervous and just plain scared.

Firefly knew it and she also knew what she was going to do

"I'd rather face Majesty then Lisa."

Firefly laughed softly.

Megan glared at her.

"Sorry," Firefly said sincerely, nuzzling Megan gently. "I didn't mean to laugh at you, sweetie. Honest. It's just that you read my mind. I was thinking the exact same thing a few seconds ago."

Megan nodded and tried to calm down. She could feel an asthma attack coming on, but she couldn't let that happen with Baby Rainbow Star there. She had her inhaler, Firefly had made sure of it before they left, but Megan still didn't want to have an attack at this crucial time. She couldn't.

Firefly gave Megan a gentle smile as she took the long way to Chicago. Not that there was a short way, it was just that she knew some short cuts from her adventures over the Rainbow before.

"Mama scared?" Baby Rainbow Star asked. She had been silent until now.

Megan nodded and patted her daughter's mane gently.

"Yes. Mama's really scared."

Baby Rainbow Star nuzzled her mother gently.

Firefly smiled gently at both of them.

"I can't do this!" Megan suddenly exclaimed, burying her face in Firefly's neck and starting to cry. "I can't do this! Firefly, please take us back home. Please!"

Firefly smiled and shook her head. Megan had given her the window she needed to sing their song.

"Nope." Firefly said. "And I'll tell you why. I'm not taking you back home because you know deep down in your heart that you can do this."

"I can?" Megan asked, not so sure of herself.

Firefly nodded.

"Yup. You also know that you need to do this. Not only for Molly, but for yourself. You need to get this off your chest. You'll feel better when you do, trust me, my sweet girl."

"I guess you're right," Megan said, feeling a little bit better.

"Darn right I am. And another thing, you have the strength to do this. You know in your heart that it's the right thing to do."

Megan nodded.

"But what if I mess up? What if I freeze up? What if I-"

"What if you succeed?" Firefly asked.

"Huh?" Megan asked, totally caught off guard.

"What if you succeed?" Firefly repeated.

"But Firefly I-" Megan started to say, but Firefly cut her off.

"No buts. You're going in there and you're going to tell Lisa what's on your mind and that's that. I'll be with you and you're going to do a GREAT job."

Megan leta little laugh escape her lips. She knew what Firefly was doing now and she loved her even more for it.

"But what if I can't go through with it?" Megan asked, frowning.

"Pony feathers!" Firefly exclaimed, with that, she started to sing. "She'll be dancing on air when she sees you, dancing on air with glee!"

Megan sighed and shook her head as she joined in.

"I doubt she'll be celebrating when she sees, it's only me!"

"She'll do cartwheels in air when she greets you, her hopes will start to rise."

"From what she's anticipating, she's in for a BIG surprise." Megan joined in.

"She'll be floating, lighter than a cloud." Firefly assured her sweet girl.

"She'll be gloating, laughing right out loud!" Megan contradicted her.

"The sight of you, will send her spirits flying." Firefly assured her eldest daughter.

Megan shook her head.

"What if I accidentally start crying?" Megan asked, her voice a little shaky.

Firefly sighed and stopped to rest for a minute.

"Megan, you're a dream come true, I wish you would believe it too. You're the answer to Molly's every prayer."

Megan sighed.

"Time will tell if I'll come through, but just imagine if I do!"

"She'll be dancing," Firefly replied, soaring over the rooftops to the fieldson apartment complex.

"Prancing!" Megan sang.

"Dancing on air!" Firefly and Megan finished in unison.

"Feel better now, my sweet girl?" Firefly asked, nuzzling Megan gently.

"A little bit," Megan replied truthfully.

"Aw, you're gonna do great." Firefly landed and rang the doorbell. She waited for it to open and then they went inside.

"Mama!" Baby Rainbow Star whimpered against her mother's shoulder. "Mama, I scared!"

"Aw, it's okay, sweetie," Megan assured her daughter. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I promise. Nobody's going to hurt us or take you away from me. It's okay. Mama has you. You're safe and sound in my arms where you belong. It's okay, my precious one."

Megan gave Baby Rainbow Star a gentle kiss and patted her mane reassuringly just as Lisa opened the door. She gasped when she saw Megan standing there.

"Megan? What are you doing here?" Lisa asked. "And what are THEY doing here?" She pointed to Firefly and Baby Rainbow Star with a confused look on her face as well as a little irritation.

"Don't worry," Megan said, feeling her anger rising to the surface,"we won't be here long." She led Firefly and Baby Rainbow Star into the apartment and made a bee line for the bathroom.

Firefly followed her, just in case she got sick. But Megan's stomach was feeling all right. She just needed to take a

break after everything that had happened. As she sat there, she put her head in her hands and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Take it easy, my sweet girl," Firefly said soothingly. "Just take it easy. You're okay. It's going to be all right. I promise. I know there's nothing funny about this, but if it makes you feel better, act like you're scolding Danny. You don't think twice when you need to ground Danny and tell him off. Think of that."

Megan stifled a giggle.

"Aw, that's my sweet girl. Come on. If we hurry, we can get back before Paradise finishes making dinner. she's making turkey burgers tonight and I want to taste that special sauce my kiddo's going to make." With that, she licked her lips and Megan burst out giggling for real this time.

Her mother could be so funny sometimes.

She gave Firefly a hug and Firefly nuzzled her sweet girl reassuringly.

"Go get 'er, Megan!" Firefly said. She was coming with her, but she knew her main job was to be there in case Megan needed back up and to watch Baby Rainbow Star.

Megan took a deep breath and got unsteadily to her feet. Firefly gave her a hand or hoof as the case was. She got Megan onto her back via the double inside out loop and flew out of the bathroom.

Lisa had made tea for the two of them. She wasn't sure if ponies drank tea.

"So what did you want to talk to me about ,sweetie? " Lisa asked, acting as though her phone call had just been one to chat.

Megan took a deep breath and before she knew it, she had stood up and planted her hands on her hips

Firefly gave her aquestioning look, but Megan waved her off. It was now or never.

"You have a LOT of explaining to do," Megan said. Her voice angry and a note of protection for Molly in it. "A LOT of explaining to do!"

"Excuse me, young lady?" Lisa asked, getting a litel angry herself. "Since when do you have the right to stand there and talk to me that way?"

"Since you abandoned Molly, Julie and me. That's when. And since you let us be placed with an uncle who not only scared Molly, but abused us for the past four years! You didn't even come looking for us. You didn't even care! You just took off and didn't look back. And to top it off," Megan took a deep breath and calmed down a little so that her asthma wouldn't start up. "You tell Molly, one of the two little girls I love more than anything else in the world, you tell my little sunshine that she was a MISTAKE. Do you know how much you hurt her? Do you have any idea how much you broke her heart?"

Lisa just stood there for a few minutes. She didn't know what to say. Megan had totally caught her off guard.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Lisa said after she had regained her voice again. "She wanted the truth and I gave it to her. I didn't mean to say that she herself was a mistake, because she isn't a mistake. Having her was the mistake. Having her was the biggest mistake I ever made, I'm sorry, but that's just

the way I feel."

Megan shook her head.

"No. That's where you're wrong. The biggest mistake you made was abandoning your children!" With that, Megan turned her back on her mother and jumped on Firefly's back. She held Baby Rainbow Star protectively in her arms as Firefly took off for the window.

"We're going home now, Mama?" Baby Rainbow Star asked in a soft voice.

Megan nodded and patted her daughter's mane gently while hugging her close.

"Yes, my precious one. We're going home now."

Lisa gasped when she heard what Baby Rainbow Star had just called Megan.

"Did I just hear that baby pony call you Mama?"

Without looking back, Megan replied,"Yes. You did. I adopted her six months ago and I'm doing a pretty darn good job of taking care of her. Which is more than I can say for you."

"Megan... " Firefly said warningly. 'I think we should go back home now."

Megan nodded and hung on as Firefly took them back to Ponyland…


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own all of the Human characters in this story as well as Baby Rainbow Star and Melody.

God loves you  
Enjoy

"Molly's Great Search"

Chapter 10

The flight back to Ponyland was a silent one. Megan didn't talk at all and Baby Rainbow Star had fallen asleep. Firefly asked Megan if she was okay occasionally and Megan just answered,"Uh-huh."

When they returned to the Estate, Patrick gave Megan a hug, which she welcomed, followed by a kiss.

She then broke away from her boyfriend's loving and gentle embrace and went to put Baby Rainbow Star down for her nap. It had been a long morning.

As Megan laid down to sleep herself, Firefly came into the room. She nuzzled Megan and Megan gave her a grateful hug. She felt like crying, but found it hard, considering she was just reeling from anger. She was calmer than she had been when she had first arrived at Lisa's house, but now that Megan was back home, she needed to let her emotions out. All of them. She had said her peace and now it was behind her.

Firefly placed a tray of soup and a sandwich on the night stand. There was also a cup of Princess Tiffany's juice.

"Thanks," Megan whispered.

"You're welcome, my sweet girl." Firefly then turned to go check on Melody before going to eat dinner with everyone else. She had a feeling Megan wanted to be alone.

But as Firefly turned to leave, Megan reached out her hand and touched her mane gently.

"Firefly?" Megan said, her voice barely a whisper and full of unshed tears.

As Firefly turned back around, she knew instantly what Megan needed her to do without her daughter even saying another word.

She sat down next to Megan's bed and gently nuzzled her.

Megan wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck and buried her face in her mane.

Firefly was right. She had to let all of her feelings out. Only then would she feel better. Not before.

"It's okay," Firefly soothed as she nuzzled Megan. "It's all right. I'm going to stay right here. It's okay, my sweet girl. Just cry it out, honey. It's all right, Megan. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

Firefly nuzzled Megan until her tears subsided.

After Megan had calmed down, her stomach felt unusually hungry. She ate the soup and found herself feeling a little bit better. She drank the juice down too, but left the sandwich for

later.

Firefly stayed with Megan until she fell asleep.

After that, the pink pegasus went to see what was going on around the Estate.

She found Patrick standing outside the door.

"What happened to Megan?" Patrick asked in concern. "I know she got a phone call from Lisa, but why was she so upset?"

Firefly sighed as she nuzzled her kiddo gently. She knew he was only asking out of concern for Megan.

"Hop on," Firefly said. "I'll tell you while we go for a short flight."

"Aren't you tired from taking Megan to Chicago and back?" Patrick asked out of concern for his friend of two years.

"Are you coming or not?" Firefly asked, a little harsher than she had meant to. She frowned and nuzzled Patrick again. "I'm sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean to sound upset. I'm just a little worried about Megan and frankly, very angry at Lisa."

"Why?" Patrick asked.

"Hop on and I'll tell you." Firefly repeated, giving Patrick a small smile.

Patrick smiled back and did so. He was anxious to know what had gotten Megan so upset and why she was now sleeping around three-thirty in the afternoon.

"Megan just confronted Lisa," Firefly said, coming right to the point.

"Oh boy," Patrick said.

"And sparks flew. She's just really tired."

"I see." Patrick felt his face growing red with anger. He had been upset with Megan, Julie and Molly's mother before, but now he was furious with her. How could she say that about her own child and how could she treat Megan so badly?

All Megan had tried to do was stick up for Molly and find out answers to questions that Lisa should have answered a long time ago.

Patrick only prayed and hoped that Lisa changed someday and was able to see her children for the wonderful people they were becoming.

But as Patrick thought about it, he wasn't so sure she could. It was possible, but in order for Lisa to change, she had to accept the fact that she had to change in the first place.

Patrick only hoped and prayed that it happened someday soon.

Despite this, Patrick knew Firefly loved Megan like hse was her own. And Firefly was doing a great job in filling the void that Lisa had left in Megan's life.

Patrick knew that Megan had viewed Firefly as her mother ever since she was nine-years-old and there was no better pony qualified for the job than Firefly.

Around two-thirty in the morning, Molly was having trouble sleeping. She crept out of bed and crawled into Megan's bed. She counted to five on her fingers.

When Molly got to three, Megan awoke and wrapped her in a hug.

"What's the matter, my little sunshine?" Megan asked, a little sleepily. "Can't you sleep?"

"No." Molly replied.

"Did you have a bad dream, honey?" Megan asked, more awake now. "Are you feeling sick?" she touched Mollys' forehead and was relieved to discover she was cool.

"No. I'm okay. I just wanted to sleep with you I guess."

Megan nodded and tucked Molly in beside her. She gave her little sunshine a kiss and held her close.

There was silence and then Molly asked,"Megan?"

"Hmmm?" Megan asked.

"Tell me the story about when I was born, please?"

Megan sighed. She really needed to get to sleep, but she knew Molly wouldn't be able to sleep due to falling asleep early, so she gave in. Before Megan started her tale, she asked,"Didn't you hear this story before, Moll?"

Molly shook her head.

"No. I promise. I never heard it." She sighed contentedly as Megan wrapped her in a protective and loving hug. "Danny said I was born early and I almost didn't survive. Was he telling a fib?"

Megan was silent as she hugged Molly close and gave her a kiss.

"No. He wasn't telling a fib, my little sunshine. But you came through and fought the good fight." Megan smiled fondly down at her baby sister and gave her another kiss.

"Tell me the story, please, Megan? Please?" Molly begged. She then asked,"Is it true you sat by my crib for a week and sung me to sleep the first week?"

Megan nodded.

"Yup. I didn't leave your side for a moment."

"How did you come up with my name?" Molly asked.

Megan giggled.

"If you let me tell you the story, I can get to that part, my little sunshine."

Molly nodded and started to giggle as Megan tickled her tummy. She had one more question for her big sister.

"Did you sing me "There's Always Another Rainbow" When I was a baby?"

Megan nodded.

"Yup. Ever since you were born. In fact, that was the first song I ever sung to you. And you know what else?"

Molly shook her head.

"Firefly has known you longer than Fizzy."

Molly gasped.

"Holy macanoli!"

Megan giggled.

"How could Firefly know me before Fizzy?"

"Because I met Firefly first and she used to come and visit you in the hospital sometimes when the nurses weren't around. I was there too of course. Firefly would sometimes pick me up there and take me to Ponyland for awhile."

Molly nodded and snuggled into Megan for a cuddle.

"Tell me the story, Megan. Please?"

"Okay." Megan said. She settled back against the pillow and began her tale. "It was a sunny day in late July. I remember it like it was yesterday actually. Aunt Abby had picked me up from day camp as well as Julie and told us that Mom was having you early. I started to worry and clutched the Rainbow of Light,

praying that you were going to be okay. When Aunt Abby dropped us off in the hospital waiting room so that she could talk to the doctor, I paced the room about twenty or so times. When I finally did get a chance to see you, you were so cute and adorable. Not that you aren't now. The first time I held you, you smiled up at me and that's where I got your special name from. The first smile you ever gave me lit up the room like the rising sun. that's why I call you my little sunshine."

"I like it," Molly said.

"Aw, I know you do, sweetie. I enjoy calling you it too. And you wil always be my little sunshine. Don't you ever forget that. I love you so much, Molly Shaianne Hartson." Megan kissed Molly's cheek.

"I love you too, Megan." Molly said. "Speaking of my full name, how did you come up with it!" She asked that in a whiny tone.

Megan rolled her eyes but let it pass. She knew that was just a sign of Molly becoming tired.

"I'll tell you that story tomorrow night. I promise. Now, it's time for you to get to sleep. Me too."

Molly shook her head, but Megan could tell she was tired. She tucked Molly in and shut the light off. She then took Molly into her lap and started to sing to her. "To your bed, douse the light, and put your sleepyhead down, and sleep tight!" With that, Megan gave Molly a kiss good night and fell asleep with

her baby sister protectively in her loving and safe embrace. It didn't take Megan long to fall asleep and she had sweet dreams for the rest of the night.

Megan knew she and Molly both needed the rest. It had been a long day and Megan was really tired. She knew Molly was too. The thunderstorm had really worn the youngest Hartson out. It had worn Julie out too, but Molly was exhausted from working herself up…


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own all of the Human characters in this story as well as Baby Rainbow Star and Melody.

God loves you  
Enjoy

"Molly's Great Search"

Chapter 11

The next morning, you never would have guessed there had been a thunder storm outside.

The sun was shining and the sky was a cloudless blue.

Inside the Estate, Firefly was helping Medley feed Melody. Patrick was studying at the kitchen table while eating his breakfast.

Megan was doing Molly's hair away from the table before she ate her own breakfast.

Just then, Melody stopped drinking her milk, started to cry and threw her bottle across the room.

"Aw, Melody," Medley said, nuzzling her daughter. "What's the matter with my sweet baby girl, huh?"

Melody continued to cry.

Medley picked her up, sat down on her hind legs, and cradled her baby in her front hooves.

Melody still continued to cry.

Medley nuzzled her baby and distinctly felt heat being radiated off of her.

"Oh dear," She said. "Megan, I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but ..."

"I'll get a thermometer, Medley," Megan said.

"Thank you," Medley said.

Megan returned with the thermometer and took Melody's temperature for Medley.

Cupcake took a baby bottle and filled it with water, just in case. The minute the thermometer beeped and Megan took it out of Melody's mouth, she let out a wail and threw up everywhere.

"Oh my poor baby," Medley said, nuzzling Melody. "Bedtime for you."

"I'll help you, Medley," Megan said. She took Melody from Medley, and started to carry her back to the nursery.

Once Megan got Melody into her crib, she gave her a bottle and patted her mane gently.

Firefly came in just then. She nuzzled Melody and started to stroke her hair with her front left hoof. She then started to sing "Return to Pooh Corner" to her. This seemed to calm Melody down, but she was still crying a little bit.

Medley came into the nursery and sat down beside Melody's crib. She started to nuzzle her baby girl as Firefly gave Melody a kiss and stroked her mane before leaving the room.

"Auntie Firefly will be back," she said. "I love you, Mel." With that, she left.

Megan then gave Melody a kiss and sung her a few songs. After Melody was asleep, Megan patted Medley's mane gently and left the room to see what Firefly was up to.

Megan knew there would be no getting Medley out of that nursery for anything. At least not until Melody's fever broke. She admired that about Medley. The green Pegasus was a very devoted mother.

Megan walked outside and saw Firefly, Baby Sunflyer and Julie in the daisy field.

Julie was picking daisies while Firefly was doing crazy flips in the air.

Baby Sunflyer was laughing her head off.

"Woo hoo! Woo hoo! Woo hoo!" Firefly shouted. "Look at me, Baby Sunflyer! I'm a hula hoop!"

Megan giggled. Firefly was so funny sometimes.

"Firefly!" Megan exclaimed in the middle of giggling. "Where did you get that from?"

Firefly stopped doing crazy flips and gave Megan a wink.

"Ever see "Wild Thornberrys: Polar Attactions?"

Megan giggled even harder and nodded. "The Wild Thornberrys" was one of her and Molly and Julie's favorite shows.

"Yes." Megan replied, still giggling.

"Well, Darwin yelled that after he ate all those chocolate bars."

Megan nodded as she tried to stop giggling.

"Well, don't hurt yourself," Megan advised.

Firefly nodded and resumed her crazy flips, her youngest daughter laughing all the while.

Megan sat down next to Julie, who was picking petals off a daisy.

"Hi," She said, aimlessly.

"Hi yourself, little one," Megan said. "You look a little sad. What's wrong?"

"I want to go on a flight with Medley, but then Melody got sick."

"I see. I'm sure Medley will go on a flight with you some other time. But this is the first time her baby has been sick, and she wants to stay with her until she gets better. Like when I want to stay with you and Molly whenever you guys get sick. Kassie too."

"I know. But it's hard when it's your best pony friend."

Megan nodded, and patted her little sister's shoulder. She then started to pick daisies with her.

After awhile, Firefly came down and started to play with her youngest daughter. She started tickling Baby Sunflyer's tummy and Megan joined in. Julie had gone back inside the Estate to read.

Baby Sunflyer giggled happily, but then moved closer to her mother as a strange sound could be heard in the distance. It was strangely familiar. It sounded like….

"Raptorians!" Megan shouted. She jumped on Firefly's back, and Firefly scooped Baby Sunflyer up by the scruff of her neck. But as she went to head back for the Estate, the Raptorians grabbed Baby Sunflyer from Firefly and flew off with her!

"Oh no you don't!" Firefly shouted. She flew for the Raptorian, but it was no use. While Firefly was the fastest Pegasus in Ponyland next to Whizzer, she was no match for the Raptorian. It took Baby Sunflyer back to its master, which turned out to be Jeweldara.

"I'm going after her!" Firefly said. She landed, but Megan didn't move.

Firefly nuzzled Megan gently, but she still didn't get the point. "Megan!"

"What?" Megan asked, still not making a move to dismount.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Firefly asked, feeling frustrated that time was running short.

"Yes I did. And I'm going with you. You need help and besides, the Rainbow of Light can take care of those Raptorians and Jeweldara. Don't worry, we'll get Baby Sunflyer back. I helpd you defeat Tirac after all." She gave her mother a small smile, but Firefly didn't return it.

"No you aren't," Firefly said sternly, fearing for Megan's life. "You're staying here. I don't need both of my daughters in danger."

Megan's heart melted at hearing Firefly say that, but she didn't move. She loved mother too much to see her do this alone.

Megan knew Firefly felt the same way about her. What she had just said proved it.

"But Firefly... ."

"No buts, young lady!" Firefly said sternly.

"But I can help. Please let me help you."

Firefly shook her head and made an impatient noise with her teeth.

"Megan Julia Hartson! I said no and I mean no!" Firefly exclaimed firmly.

Megan was surprised. She had heard Firefly use her full name before when she didn't listen, but it was rare.

Megan knew her mother meant business and dismounted. She patted her mane gently and wished her good luck.

"I'm sorry, my sweet girl," Firefly said, a little more gently. "I just don't' want you to get hurt. I love you too much." She nuzzled her again as the teenager hugged her.

After Megan was gone, Firefly took off for the black mountains and Jeweldara's castle.

After Firefly left, Megan went back into the Estate. She knew Firefly spoke the truth.

As Megan rounded the corner, she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Abby was there, drinking tea. She looked up and noticed that Megan was frowning.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Abby asked in concern.

Megan sighed and shook her head. She really didn't feel like talking just then.

Meanwhile, Firefly had arrived at Jeweldara's castle to find Jeweldara eating some bat wings and laughing.

"The girl will have to give me the Rainbow now!" Jeweldara said. "Or else she's never going to see her baby pony friend again."

"That's what you think!" Firefly shouted, flying into the room.

She did her double inside out loop, nearly knocking Jeweldara to the floor.

"My sweet girl will NEVER give you the Rainbow of Light. You don't deserve it and anyway, it doesn't look good on you."

Firefly laughed at her own joke. She then turned serious and asked,"Now where is my daughter?"

It was Jeweldara's turn to laugh now.

"You think I'm just going to give her to you like that?" She snapped her fingers. "You're nuts. Actually, maybe I will be that generous." With that, Jeweldara wiggled her ears and Firefly soon found herself in a dungeon. It was dark and a little dingy.

Firefly brushed herself off and growled in frustration. The sound of someone crying brought Firefly back to her senses. She rushed to Baby Sunflyer's side and nuzzled her gently.

"It's okay now, sweetie. It's all right, Baby Sunflyer. Mommy's here now. Mommy's right here. You're safe now. We just have to find a way out of here."

Jeweldara laughed and then said loudly so that Firefly could hear her,"Now let me get a note to Blondie!"

Firefly sighed to herself. She wasn't sure if Megan would come and rescue her after the way she had treated her. But then Firefly realized that she had to stay positive. Megan was more forgiving than that and she knew she would come.

It was only a matter of time before her sweet girl came to her and Baby Sunflyer's rescue. They just had to wait a little while longer. They just had to be a little more patient and then help would come.

Firefly nuzzled Baby Sunflyer gently and started to hum to her, hoping that would help her daughter calm down. She smiled ..as Baby Sunflyer started to calm down and her cries dimmed down to sniffs…


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own all of the Human characters in this story as well as Baby Rainbow Star and Melody.

God loves you  
Enjoy

A/N: Well here we are. This is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who held on til the end of this story.

"Molly's Great Search"

Chapter 12

Meanwhile, back at Paradise Estate, Medley had taken Julie for a flight and Megan was sitting in the kitchen, eating some cookies and playing a game with Patrick and Aunt Abby.

"Shamrock for your thoughts, Megan?" Patrick asked as he took his turn in the game and rolled the dice.

Megan sighed and shook her head.

"I just have a lot on my mind. Mom's mad at me."

Patrick's jaw about hit the ground!

Megan stifled a giggle.

Patrick knew who Megan was referring to when she said 'Mom, but he had never thought it was possible for Firefly to become too angry with her.

Also, he had never heard Megan actually call Firefly 'Mom before. Then again, he had only recently started staying in Ponyland for long weekends and summer vacation, so he could have been back home when Megan called Firefly 'Mom for the first time.

He did remember Abby saying Megan had started calling Firefly 'Mom every once in a while back when she was twelve or so. She did it off and on. It wasn't until recently that she started doing it more often.

"Firefly, mad at you? Is it going to snow in April? What did you do to get her angry?"

Megan shrugged.

"She called me by my full name this afternoon and she wasn't being funny either."

"Ooh. Was it the first time?" Patrick asked.

Megan shook her head.

"No. She did it a few times before when I was younger and I did something wrong, like jump off her back mid soar. But

before it was more of a scolding. This was her ticked off! I mean really ticked off!"

Patrick nodded and patted Megan's shoulder sympathetically.

"So why did Firefly use your full name?"

Megan sighed again. It was time to come clean about what had happened. If she was going to tell anyone, it was going to be Patrick.

"Well, I wanted to go with her to the black mountains," Megan said. "Those Raptorians took Baby Sunflyer and Mom went after them."

"Uh oh," Patrick said.

"I wanted to go with her, but she told me not to."

"I see. Personally, I think Firefly's being unreasonable."

Megan nodded, but she didn't say anything.

A few minutes later, Abby came around the corner and gave Megan a note. She then patted her shoulder gently and started to make dinner.

Megan glanced down at the note and gasped.

"Oh great. Jeweldara has Mom and Baby Sunflyer. She wants the Rainbow of Light."

"Doesn't she ever quit?" Patrick asked, rolling his eyes.

"Is everything okay, Megan?" Medley asked, as she and Julie flew over.

"Why don't you go check on Melody, Medley?" Megan asked, ignoring the question.

"All right," Medley said. "She should be waking up from her nap right about now."

Julie climbed off Medley, and she flew off. Julie then walked over to Megan and climbed into her big sister's lap. She then read the note and gasped.

"I have an idea, Megan!"

"What's that, little one?"

"We'll give them my rainbow!"

"Your rainbow?"

Julie nodded, and pulled her gold locket out from underneath her shirt. Megan gave it to Julie when Julie was four years old. It had a Rainbow in it just like the Rainbow of Light, but it wasn't nearly as powerful. But it was still a Rainbow nonetheless.

Julie would never part with it normally, so Megan was a little surprised she had suggested that.

"You'd give up your rainbow for Firefly and Baby Sunflyer?" She asked.

"Uh huh," Julie said. "They're more important than any old rainbow."

Megan smiled and gave her little sister a hug. She, Julie, and Patrick then rounded up Wind Whistler, Paradise, and Lofty, and were off to the black mountains and Jeweldara's castle.

On their way, they discussed their strategy.

"Patrick, you and Paradise and Lofty go get Firefly and Baby Sunflyer out of the dungeon," Megan said. "That's probably where Jeweldara is keeping them. Julie and I will take the Rainbow of Light, and the other rainbow, and give them to her."

"Huh?" Patrick asked. He always did that when something surprised him.

"You heard her," Julie said. "Megan and I will open our lockets, and the rainbows will get Jeweldara and those Raptorians good! I know my rainbow isn't as powerful as the Rainbow of Light, but it can still beat Jeweldara."

Megan smiled at her little sister, and the Pegasus ponies were off.

Paradise flew Patrick over to the dungeon. Firefly and Baby Sunflyer were easy to find. Baby Sunflyer was crying her head off, she was so scared. Firefly was comforting her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Firefly asked when she saw Patrick and Paradise and Lofty.

"Busting you out," Lofty said. "Hit it, Patrick!"

"Grab Baby Sunflyer, Firefly," Patrick said. "And stand back!"

Firefly maneuvered to get Baby Sunflyer onto her back as Patrick raised his wand.

Patrick made a circular motion with his wand and the door flew open.

Firefly and Baby Sunflyer were now outside of the dungeon.

The Pegasus ponies flew off.

Wind Whistler and Locket were hovering over a tower. Jeweldara was waiting for them.

"Why don't you come down and we'll talk," She said.

"We're going to give you the Rainbow from right here," Megan said. "And another rainbow as an added bonus."

"Two for the price of one, huh? I like the way you think, Blondie."

"Are you ready, Julie?" Megan asked.

"Ready," Julie said with a smile. She stifled a giggle.

"Then let her have it!"

Julie nodded and opened up her Rainbow.

Megan smiled and opened up the locket.

"Okay, Rainbow of Light, do your stuff!"

The Rainbow of Light soared out of the locket at the sound of Megan's voice and obeyed its keeper. It swirled around Jeweldara and beat her around a little. Then Julie's Rainbow started doing the same thing.

"Ooh! Ouch! Ouch! Oooch! Eeep! Ack!" She shouted. "Hey! Hey, you kids, call these rainbows off! Get them to put me down!"

"You heard her," Megan said. "Put her down."

The Rainbow of Light wrapped itself around Jeweldara, and both the rainbows lifted her into the air, and put her down. She crash landed on the tower and was completely dazed.

"Pat, I'd like to buy a vowel," She said.

Megan and Julie laughed as Julie's Rainbow returned to the locket.

"Okay, Rainbow of Light, back where you belong!" Megan commanded.

The Rainbow sped back into the locket at the sound of Megan's voice and Megan closed it lovingly. After that, Wind Whistler and Locket flew off to meet Firefly and the others.

Jeweldara sat up, and rubbed her head.

"This just doesn't seem to be my day," She groaned, and she walked back inside the castle. She had enough Rainbow of Light for one day.

On the way home, Firefly apologized to her eldest daughter.

"I'm sorry, Megan," She said. "I didn't mean to get mad. I just didn't want Jeweldara to get the Rainbow of Light. I was also worried about Baby Sunflyer."

"It's all right, Firefly," Megan said. "I forgive you." She patted Firefly's mane and helped her get Baby Sunflyer down for a nap. She really needed one after the adventure she had just experienced.

An hour later, Megan was reading a book in Posey's garden when all of a sudden she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She landed on Firefly and held on tight.

Megan giggled and then was silent. She wasn't sure what to say to her mother.

Firefly had apologized to her, but she hadn't taken her for a flight since she had been captured by Jeweldara along with Baby Sunflyer.

"Look, I'm really sorry," Firefly started. "I didn't mean to sound that stern. I was just afraid that you would get hurt. I didn't want my eldest daughter in danger. I already had my one daughter to worry about."

Firefly smirked at Megan who gave her a playful glare and then hugged her. She really loved Firefly a lot.

"I love you too," Megan said sincerely.

"Aw, you know I love you to pieces, my sweet girl." Firefly nuzzled Megan gently and Megan patted her mane in return.

"It's okay," Megan said. "I understand now. I forgive you. Besides, I'm used to you using my full name every once in a while, but I guess I have to get used to you using it more often, hmmm?" She smiled at her mother.

Firefly nodded and nuzzled Megan again before doing her double inside out loop with Megan on her back. This got Megan giggling and then Firefly took her for a nice flight.

"You better believe it, sweetie! Especially if you pull something like you did this afternoon... " Firefly's voice trailed off. She smiled gently at the young girl and said,"But you know I love you bunches."

"I know. I love you too." Megan gave Firefly a hug as Firefly took off for a flight around Ponyland. She wanted to give her sweet girl a treat after the afternoon she had experienced.

Even though Megan hadn't been captured, she had come to Firefly and Baby Sunflyer's rescue and that had worn her out a little bit.

Besides, Firefly wanted to take a flight with her first "daughter" and spend some quality time with her. She missed taking flights with Megan and she really enjoyed the time they spent together. Finally, things were back to normal, for the time being at least.

Later that night, Megan tucked Molly in and gave her a hug and kiss. Baby Rainbow Star was already fast asleep.

"I love you, Megan," Molly said as she closed her eyes, holding tight to Brandon.

Megan smiled as she patted Molly's shoulder gently.

"Aw, I love you too, my little sunshine. I Love you so much. Never forget that. You will always be my little sunshine and you will always belong in my arms safe and sound. No matter what anyone says. Even Danny."

Molly nodded. She giggled softly, which made Megan look at her curiously.

"What's so funny, Moll?"

Molly just smiled.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how Firefly used your full name. I can't believe she did that! She actually said your full name! She actually said your..."

Molly's voice trailed off as Megan bent down and started to tickle her tummy, making her giggle.

"And what's so funny about that, Miss Molly Shaianne Hartson, huh? What's so funny about that!" Megan asked, while tickling Molly unmercivlly. Megan was giggling herself. She enjoyed sharing these fun times with her sister and she loved hearing her giggle.

"Nothing!" Molly said in between giggles. "Nothing! Okay, okay, okay! IGive up!"

Megan stopped tickling Molly and gave her a big hug.

"Speaking of my name," Molly said, a little giggle escaping her lips as she started to calm down, "how did you come up with it?"

Megan sighed.

"Molly, can't that wait until tomorrow?"

Molly shook her head.

"No. You promised me that you would tell me how you came up with my name last night and now it's tonight. PLEASE!"

"Okay. Come here you silly goober. " Megan said, using another one of Molly's family nicknames.

Molly snuggled into Megan for a cuddle as her older sister started telling her the story.

"I didn't name you until the third day after you were born. Don't ask me why, it's just the way things worked out. I was sitting by your crib and I was going over names in my head. I wanted it to be pretty and I was thinking of certain names that I really, really, really, really REALLY liked. It wasn't

until Dr. Larson put on "Annie" For me, so that I would have something to watch after you fell asleep, did I come up with your name. I really, really, really, really, REALLY loved the name Molly and when I heard it in the movie, I said it to see how it sounded and it suited you just fine. Now for your

middle name. I used to baby-sit a little girl named Shaianne every so often. She and I were really close. But she ended up moving away a week before you were born. I really missed her a lot and I had always liked the name Shaianne too, so one day, I think it was two days later, you were crying and I started

to sing to you, which calmed you down. After I was done singing, you started to fuss and that's when I said out of nowhere, Molly Shaianne Hartson, what am I going to do with you, hmmm? And it stuck from then on. So that's the story of how I came up with your name. What did you think? Molly? Moll?"

Megan smiled as she looked down and saw that her little sunshine was sound asleep.

She tucked Molly in and started to sing her "There's Always Another Rainbow".

After Megan was done singing, she layed down and put a protective arm around Molly. "I love you, Molly Shaianne Hartson. Sweet dreams, honey. I'll see you in the morning." With that, Megan fell asleep to the sound of the crickets chirping outside and she knew the next day was going to be an exciting one.

After all, there was always another Rainbow around the bend and if you looked hard enough, you could find a Rainbow anywhere.

THE END


End file.
